El Espejo - Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal
by Alex Black Moon
Summary: Qué pasaría si Lily y James están vivos? Una Slytherin corazón de león, un Gryffindor mente de Sly, secretos creados desde el nacimiento para unir sus destinos y llevar a cabo una profecía que aún no se ha completado, unidos la luna y el sol al igual que Harry y Hermione. Algunos secretos de la realeza y del corazón, hacen dudar los sentimientos. Seis son y serán los guardianes.
1. Prologo

_**Prólogo**_

Esta historia salió de una pregunta. ¿Si James y Llily no hubieran muerto?, eso y que Harry se merece crecer con sus padres, aunque de una manera un tanto extraña (lean el summary;) Aquí Harry conoce a Hermione desde el mismo nacimiento, nacieron en el mismo lugar y digamos que Hermione es un tanto especial y Harry nota eso. En este fic, yo voy a usar el cliché de las Almas Gemelas, aunque para mí no lo es. Aunque no lo recuerden. Es Harmony toda la historia y aunque muchas veces me van a querer asesinar, la historia vale la pena o eso es lo que yo pienso. Durante todo el trayecto, van a surgir muchas preguntas, que se van a resolver en los siguientes capítulos y las del final en la siguiente parte. Van a ser siete partes y espero que les guste la primera. Voy a actualizar todos los viernes o dependiendo del fic con más reviews, como lo he venido haciendo con los otros fics, sin más que decir disfruten de la lectura.

**Canción: **La Fortuna - The Piano Guys - watch?v=xv2dzycKZ58

* * *

_Año 1887_

Hermanos, amigos, conocidos, extraños. Lo que había comenzado como dos hermanos, por una disputa o mejor dicho un malentendido y mala elección de palabras. Se separaron. Ahora ambas familias corrían el riesgo de la extinción. De ahí que los dos duques se encontraran en la cueva de Tilia, discutiendo en silencio, como siempre lo habían hecho, sobre su futuro y el posible futuro del mundo mágico. Con un hechizo eliminaron el ruido del viento y crearon una barrera, aunque quien en su sano juicio subiría hasta el pico de una montaña en pleno invierno y con tormenta, ah sí, un par de obstinados, orgullosos, que aunque no lo acepten, se quieren como hermanos.

-Has venido -dijo con expresión sombría Richard Potter.

-No faltaría -respondió Hugo Granger- En todo caso lo esperaría de ti, vine solo para arreglar esto- si Richard tenía una expresión tenebrosa, o se comparaba en nada a la de Hugo.

-Es realmente necesario separarlos?

-Tu sabes que sí, aunque les duela, algún día nos lo van a agradecer.

La luz de la luna hacía resplandecer la capa y túnica que llevaba, ambas eran azul esmeralda, con detalles plateados y en el medio, el símbolo de su familia. Una luna cruzada por una espada, de mango color esmeralda oscuro y con zafiros incrustados en el, en la capa llevaba los animales representativos de su familia y de las casa en a las que pertenecieron, era un águila con una serpiente entre sus garras, era majestuoso y hermoso. EL viento movía su cabello castaño y sus ojos color miel resplandecían con resignación y frialdad. Se acercó sigilosamente a Richard y con suma elegancia y muy cauteloso lo saludo con un leve movimiento de cabeza en señal de reconocimiento.

Richard era todo lo contrario a Hugo, sus ojos castaño oscuro, casi negros y su cabello tan negro como la noche se movían al compás del viento, al igual que Hugo, llevaba una capa y túnica, a diferencia de que estas eran rojo carmesí con detalles en dorado. Su símbolo era era un sol atrevasaso por una espada, a diferencia de que era horizontalmente, su mango negro e incrustado por rubíes, la misma espada que llevaba en su cintura, al igual que Hugo, en la capa llevaba su animal representativo, un leon con mirada feroz y envuelto en llamas doradas, representando las dos casa de la familia, la sangre de Godric Gryffindot corría por sus venas, al igual que la Hufflepuf, a diferencia de Hugo, que llevaba sangre Slytherin y Ravenclaw en sus venas. Nadie entendía como este par eran amigos, y a la vez no se sorprendieron con la repentina separación de los dos hermanos.

La única razón por la que se encontraban de nuevo era por el repentino acercamiento de sus dos hijos a los once años, edad de entrar a Howgarts. La presión que caía sobre ellos era tremenda y para gran colmo, las estrellas predijeron un futuro prometedor pero a la vez doloroso para su descendientes y ellos , aunque les doliera, debían de hacerlo cumplir.

-Liam la extraña terriblemente.

-Lina igual, su madre me ha dicho que llora todas las noches, pero como pudo pasar, tienen once años, por Dios.

-Recuerda que tu a esa edad ya estabas comprometido -dijo Richard causando un sonrojo en Hugo.

-Eran diferentes tiempos y por eso los alejaste y por eso nos separamos.

-Era muy diferente, ahora ya ha pasado mucho. Amigos?

-No, hermanos -se dieron un abrazo lleno de fraternidad y de tristeza, ya que con el paso del tiempo habían reflexionado sobre lo que paso y se habían perdonado hace ya mucho tiempo y de tristeza, porque tenían que separar a sus hijos.

-Por qué ellos?

-Por nosotros Hugo, el hijo que nazca de nuestros hijos será completamente poderoso, pero no más que sus padres, pero como dijeron las estrellas, aún no es tiempo, el poder se irá perdiendo si lo ocurre ahora, hay que esperar, así cuando los linajes se cruce, tendrán su máximo poder..

-Tienes razón. Me voy a llevar a Lina lejos de aquí -dijo con un brillo de decisión en sus ojos.

-No, tu familia es directa a la corona, mi familia deberá irse, después cuando las estrellas lo permitan, volveré. No puedo correr de que un Potter se enamoré de una impura hasta la fecha indicada, igualmente todos deben de ser varones.

-Así como no debo dejar que un Granger lo haga, la sangre se debe de mantener hasta el momento indicado y deben de ser solo varones, en que los dos puros se unan, al igual que los dos linajes. Puedo realizar un hechizo, será difícil y necesitaré tu ayuda, pero los dos indicados, se conocerán desde el momento en que nacieron hasta Howgarts y toda, su vida.

-Pero si entiendes, si no se enamoran, no servirá de nada.

-Esa es la razón por la que la profecía no deberá salir de ninguna de nuestras bocas, cuando los indicados estén listos y no carguen ningún peso en sus hombros, más que sus responsabilidades, se mostrará la profecía.

-Demostraste ser una buena serpiente.

-Mejor dicho águila, buena vista y excelente inteligencia.

-Pues úsala. Es hora de hacer el juramento. Tienes la espada?

-Siempre. Comencemos.

Como si fueran uno sacaron su espadas y comenzaron a recitar en latín, un conjuro muy poderoso:

_«Mixta sanguine,_

_quod tenetur oblivio,_

_causa mutationum,_

_notati propitia,_

_ut faciam vobis sanguinem fortis_

_et duos casus marcus_

_et non plus sabren_

_temporis vocabitur,_

_simul ut revelaverit_

_veritatem"_

Al acabar se sintieron profundamente cansados y con un último abrazo se despidieron, fue largo y de hermanos, este sería la última vez que se verían en más de cien años, su generación crecería, el linaje Granger subiría al trono y esperarían con ansias el nacimiento de la única mujer en el linaje Granger. La niña que se uniría con el clan Potter.

El clan Potter esperaría a su legítimo heredero y volverían a Lóndres después de un tiempo, mucho tiempo realmente.

* * *

**_Espero les haya gustado el primer capítulo, este va a ser diferente a mis otros fics, espero les guste y va a ser muy diferente a los libros, pero tendrá igual 22 capítulos más prólogo._**

**__P.D: **Espero les haya gustado.

**P.D.D: **Actualizare mis fics de acuerdo al número de reviews.

**P.D.D.D: **Como dice el fic, la profecía y el encantamiento se revelaran luego.

**Se despide**

**Alex Aome Moon**


	2. El Nacimiento

**_Canción: Somos tú y yo;_**_ www. youtube .com watch?v=Ki5g9Lqx_co_

**_Capítulo 1: El Nacimiento_**

_Año 1986, 31 de Octubre_

-Ahhh -se oyó un grito al unísono, dos madres estaban dando a luz en el mismo hospital, en este caso, San Mungo, era noche de brujas, donde los magos tenían un mayor poder que el que comúnmente tenían. Aunque en este momento, no les importaba mucho que digamos a cuatro personas.

Lily y James Potter, la primera de cabellos largos y rojos, buena figura, ojos verde esmeralda y piel blanca, parecía delicada, aunque su carácter era de temer. Su acompañante era alto y fornido, de cabellos castaños, casi negros y ojos color miel.

Los dos se encontraban en la sala 104 de maternidad, teniendo a su primogénito, Harry James Potter, pero en vez de la alegría que habían sentido en los últimos nueve meses, sentían un sufrimiento tremendo, James, porque Lily tenía más fuerza de la que aparentaba y le estaba rompiendo la mano y Lily porque ya estaba con mas de 8 horas de parto, parecía que Harry esperaba algo para poder nacer. En ese instante, en el que le llego la contracción más fuerte hasta el momento, llegó una nueva pareja y fue hacia la sala 110 de maternidad, esa sala parecía reservada, ya que no había nadie ahí y decían que hace mucho que nadie entraba.

La mujer era muy hermosa, tenía cabello castaño ondulado, que caía en cascada hasta antes de su cintura, tenía ojos color miel y aunque tenía cara de sufrimiento, de su boca no escapaba ni un solo sonido, a su lado y con porte elegante, caminaba un hombre gallardo y varonil, propio del príncipe y futuro rey Alexander Granger, su esposa iba a tener a la primera mujer en siglos, lo cual era preocupante, ya que eso significaba el cumplimiento de la profecía.

Él aunque no lo demostraba, estaba muy nervioso, quien no si tienes a tu primera hija, entraron en la sala adaptada para ellos y esperó, pero al parecer su hija tenía muchas ganas de conocer el mundo, Elizabeth Jane Granger, ese era el nombre de la mujer estaba asustada y entusiasmada por la llegada de su pequeña, aunque apenas se acostó, tuvo otra contracción, mucho más fuerte que las anteriores.

-Puje señora, solo una vez más, ya veo la cabeza -dijeron dos doctores al mismo tiempo y al instante se oyeron dos llantos sincronizados, el uno era suave y dulce, el otro era fuerte, entre los dos formaban un sonido poderoso y para los que escucharon era un sonido simplemente mágico- Aquí tiene.

En la habitación 104, un bebe ya limpio y tranquilo, de cabello negro y ojitos cerrados, cubierto con una manta de color celeste claro fue entregado a su madre, se había dormido después del llanto y se veía tranquilo y hermoso.

-Es hermoso -susurraron los dos padres a la vez, James se acercó y Lily le pasó a su hijo, James formo una torpe cuna con los brazos y Lily puso el bebe allí, al sentir unos brazos diferentes, el bebe se movió un poco y saco su manita izquierda de forma graciosa, la movía como si quisiera atrapar algo. James con mucho cuidado la volvió a meter debajo de la manta- Harry James Potter vas a ser cosas muy especiales.

-Debemos llevarlo a la sala de revisión -dijo una doctora tomando al bebe- Se lo llevaremos a su habitación.

James se acercó a su esposa y beso suavemente sus labios, se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama y comenzó a acariciar la cabeza pelirroja de su esposa. Lily ante las atenciones se fue relajando y quedando dormida. A fin de cuentas, no todos los días haces un trabajo tan fuerte como traer a tu hijo al mundo.

Lily se durmió con una sonrisa en el rostro, su bebe había nacido a las 20:00, el 31 de Octubre de 1986, en el hospital San Mungo. Halloween.

En la habitación 110, una hermosa bebe era entregada a su madre, está aunque tenía poco cabello, se veía que era castaño ondulado, tenía sus ojitos cerrados, al igual que su boquita en forma de botón de rosa, estaba cubierta por una manta color blanco, con detalles dorados en los bordes, estaba muy quieta, ya que después de llorar, se había quedado profundamente dormida, la doctora entrego la bebe a Elizabeth.

Esta se movió un poco y al ver a Alexander acercarse, se la entregó, con movimientos nerviosos, Alexander la meció suavemente y se sentó en la camilla con su esposa, la bebe al sentir unos brazos diferentes, se movió suavemente y con una delicadeza, nada propia de un bebe, saco su manita y la movió, intentado atrapar algo invisible, sus padres sonrieron dulcemente a su princesa.

-Es perfecta –susurraron, la bebe volvió a mover su manita y esta vez, Alexander la guardo en la manta- Princesa Hermione Elizabeth Granger.

-Vaya es hermosa –susurro la doctora, ella se llamaba Marie, tenia cabello negro y corto, era mediana de estatura y ojos color cielo.

-Lo es, de ahí su nombre, perdón por pedir que asistieras a Ellie, pensé que se sentiría más cómoda si su mejor amiga la ayudaba –se disculpó Alexander.

-Tranquilo, no todos los días puedes asistir a la hija de los dos príncipes, futuros reyes de Inglaterra -susurró Marie- Me la llevo a observación.

-Pero la traes a la habitación –orde…pidió Alexander.

-Sí su majestad –le respondió sarcásticamente Marie. Ella le dio la bebe a una enfermera y salieron las dos, dejando a un padre preocupado y a una madre relajada y muy feliz. Aunque también un poco cansada.

Elizabeth cerró sus ojos y pronto quedó profundamente dormida. Su princesa había nacido a las 20:00, el 31 de Octubre de 1986, en el hospital San Mungo. Halloween.

Ya en la sala de recién nacidos, dos cunas estaban muy juntas, en la primera una hermosa niña estaba virada a la derecha, con su manita extendida. En la otra un bebe estaba virado hacia el lado izquierdo, mientras estiraba su manita. Al mismo tiempo abrieron sus ojos y en el momento en que cruzaron sus miradas, avellana y esmeralda.

Una brillante luz apareció, al igual que dos pequeños tatuajes en cada mano de los bebes, en la bebe apareció una hermosa media luna, y mientras esta se formaba, una brillante luz plateada la adornaba, por otro lado, en la mano del niño había aparecido un pequeño sol y mientras se formaba, lo baño una hermosa luz dorada, los pequeños inconscientemente llevaron sus manos a su sus corazones, para luego volverlas a estirar, intentando tocar la mano de su acompañante, pero muy pronto se sintieron cansados y se quedaron dormidos con una mano estirada y la otra en el corazón.

Cuando las enfermeras volvieron y se encontraron con esta escena, sonrieron dulcemente, habían visto a muchos bebes en posiciones extrañas, pero el par que les había tocado esa noche fue muy especial y en ese instante, aunque inconscientemente, supieron que serían muy importantes en un futuro, tanto por sus padres, como por sus logros, los mecieron suavemente y sonrieron al ver la copia exacta de los ojos de su madre en la carita de los bebes.

Se alejaron a las habitaciones, que casualmente se encontraban una en frente de la otra, a la bebe se la llevaron a la habitación 110 y al bebe a la 104, lo que ninguno de los padres se percató hasta mucho después, es que los bebes apenas entraron y se alejaron de su acompañante, comenzaron a llorar, estirando su manita hacia la puerta, para intentar tocar algo que en un futuro será cierto. Al llegar con sus madres, cayeron en un profundo sueño, la una soñando con un sol y el otro soñando con una luna.

A la mañana siguiente las dos familias ya estaban afuera, la una se apareció en una hermosa casa, no era pequeña, pero tampoco era una mansión, era simplemente perfecta. La otra, un poco diferente, se apareció en un imponente castillo, que aunque por afuera parecía frío, por dentro se sentía la calidez de un hogar, ya que aunque eran la familia real, primero eran un familia. Los dos bebes al llegar, soltaron una risita inocente, sin saber y probablemente nunca sabrían de la profecía que caía sobre ellos.

Rápidamente paso un año y ocurrió lo que más temían ambos padres, un mago tenebroso intentaba acabar con su familia, pero ellos no lo permitirían, aunque se tendrían que sacrificar, no permitirían que Voldemort les pusiera una mano encima a ninguno de sus hijos.

* * *

**_Gracias a Joanne, nina, Loquin, Ofelia, Cinthia, HGHP95 por los comentarios en el prólogo._**

**P.D:** Espero les haya gustado el primer capítulo.

**P.D.D: **Me dejan algún review, crítica, todo se acepta. Ideas para canciones?

**P.D.D.D: **Voy a actualizar todos los viernes y los voy a hacer más largos.

**P.D.D.D.D: **Visiten /user/Alex_Black_Moon/albums para ver las imágenes presentes y futuras.

**Se despide,**

**Alex Black Moon**


	3. Los Niños que Vivieron

_**Canción: **Narnia Instrumental: www. youtube . com watch?v=DAE9hqfL4I0**  
**_

_**Capítulo 2: **__Los Niños que Vivieron_

Había pasado ya más de un año desde el nacimiento de los dos bebés, ese día, de Halloween, las dos familias se encontraban alrededor del fuego.

En el castillo, el príncipe se encontraba en su despacho, los dos estaban sentados en los dos sofás individuales enfrente de la chimenea, estos eran de color negro, la alfombre era de color beige y detalles en negro, combinando perfectamente con el sofá y las paredes, que eran completamente blancas, adornadas por varias fotografías, todas mágicas, pero también había uno que otro cuadro muggle, de diferentes paisajes invernales, había un gran librero que cubría toda la pared de enfrente de la puerta, al igual que el librero, en lugar de pared había un gran cristal, que servía de puerta.

Esta, también se oscurecía dependiendo de las personas que se encontraran adentro, en este caso el cristal era completamente oscuro, camuflándose perfectamente con la pared e afuera, pero dejaba ver todo lo que ocurría detrás de el cristal, en la pared de las fotografías había un hermoso escritorio color caoba, y a su derecha una pequeña puerta, imperceptible y muy bien oculta, guardaba la reserva especial del rey, servía para ocasiones especiales, en ese momento, un Whisky de Fuego se encontraba abierto sobre el escritorio.

En los sofás se encontraba Alexander hablando con su padre de un tema que en su vida hubiera querido hablar Alexander y a la vez lo esperaba con ansias, a fin de cuentas ya tenía 22 años, una bella esposa y una hermosa hija, no podía pedir más de la vida, aunque las responsabilidades y obligaciones uno nunca se las pide y aun así vienen a montones, como era el caso.

-Pero papa, aún no estoy listo para tomar el trono.

-Alexander los dos sabemos que eso no es cierto, te hemos preparado toda tu vida para este momento, das tu vida por tu nación, protejas a la gente como sí fuera tu familia, te has sacrificado por ella, luchaste en la primera guerra mágica en contra de el mago más oscuro de todos los tiempos, aún cuando no era tu responsabilidad, ahora tienes a alguien a quien proteger y alguien en quien apoyarte.

-Lo se y justamente por eso creo que no estoy listo, si no le puedo cambiar ni bien a mi hija un pañal, como voy a manejar una nación -Alexander sabía que eran dos temas completamente diferentes, pero fue lo primero que se le ocurrió y aunque le habían enseñado a no hacer eso, la mayor parte de veces no lo podía evitar, especialmente en un momento tan importante como el que estaba discutiendo con su padre, a quien le pareció muy gracioso, ya que se reía a carcajadas.

Y Alexander no entendía el por qué.

-Hay hijo, yo dije exactamente la misma frase la semana antes de mi coronación, pero tranquilo, estarás bien, créeme que es mucho más fácil dirigir una nación, que cambiar un pañal. Aun no entiendo como es que las mujeres lo pueden hacer hasta con los ojos cerrados, yo no puedo ni en una hora.

-Tienes razón, Elizabeth es la mejor.

-Sí y también está lista para gobernar a tu lado -dijo su padre volviendo al tema principal y evitando su intento de cambio de tema.

-Lo sé y estamos listos, pero tengo miedo padre -confesó, mientras agachaba la cabeza y apoyaba su cabeza en sus manos, esto solo lo hacía cuando estaba solo, ya que significaba debilidad o una señal de rendimiento, por lo que se levantó, dejó el vaso de Whisky sobre la mesa de en medio y fijo sus ojos en la alfombra, que por el momento le parecía lo más interesante del mundo- que pasa si no lo puedo hacer, si decepciono a toda una nación.

-Yo pensaba lo mismo, pero aquí me tienes, saqué adelante a esta nación, siempre con apoyo de muchas personas, pero especialmente de mi familia, eso nunca lo debes de olvidar. La familia es lo más importante que puedes tener -dijo antes de salir- Saldré con tu madre esta noche, a fin de cuentas es el día en el que me declaré.

Alexander se sentó, recogió su vaso y guardo el Whisky, iba a volver a sentarse, cuando oye un horrible estruendo.

En la calle, especificamente en la calle afuera de el castillo Carondelet, el hogar de la familia real, una sombra se movía sigilosamente, dejando un aire frío y aterrador a su paso.

"Al fin me apoderaré de Inglaterra, me apoderaré de la pequeña princesa y del trono, luego tomare la vida del niño que me puede derrotar, aunque sin su otra mitad, no es nada" -esos eran los pensamientos de Lord Voldemort, esa noche estaba seguro de que podría matar a la familia real, había descubierto ya todos los puntos débiles del castillo, solo faltaba ponerlos a prueba, se elevó sobre la reja, los guardias no lo habían visto, pero solo eran simples mestizos y sangres sucias, lo interesante se pondría en la defensas interiores.

Como lo sospechaba, el castillo tenía varios hechizos de defensa, pero gracias a un mortífago que había logrado entrar, sabía exactamente cuáles eran y así poder evitarlos y destruirlos, al ser un castillo, afectado por la guerra, las antiguas protecciones de hace cientos de años, se habían destruido, dejando nuevas, pero débiles protecciones, entro con sigilo, abrió una ventana y entro sin hacer el menor ruido, no se fijo en el pasillo, o en las alfombras carmesí, las paredes negras, todo lo evito, solo le importaba la habitación que se encontraba al final de las escaleras, la puerta era realmente hermosa, blanca y con detalles en azul, pero eso no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, abrió la puerta en completo silencio.

Una hermosa mujer estaba de espaldas a la puerta, solo usaba un fino camisón de seda azul, cargaba un pequeño bulto, tapado con una manta de color blanco y estrellas bordeadas, la depositó suavemente en la cuna y sutilmente cogió la varita, desde que había entrado a la habitación lo había sentido, pero sabía que no debía dejárselo saber, por eso estaba preparada, lanzo hechizos imperceptibles y no verbales, pero poderosos sobre ella y su bebe.

Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta, cuando sintió el impacto de una maldición en su espalda, era la maldición _Imperio, _por las protecciones que tenía no le paso nada, aunque un dolor, que parecía crecer a cada segundo, la recorría, el hechizo que había realizado, era una espada de doble filo, protegía a las personas involucradas, pero lastimaba al que lo había realizado.

-_Bombarda_ -susurro mientras giraba y apuntaba al suelo, el hechizo reboto en alguna clase de escudo y se expandió por toda la habitación, dejando un humo negro a su paso.

-_Avada Kedavra -_se oyó un grito en medio de la oscuridad, Elizabeth se dio la vuelta, protegiendo a su bebe, pero algo paso, el Avada traspasó a Elizabeth y se metió en el cuerpo de Hermione, se oyó un suspiro de alivio y luego un gemido de dolor.

Al darse la vuelta completamente, Voldemort ya no estaba, Elizabeth cogió a su bebe, ella y Hermione lloraban, pero la primera intentaba calmar a la segunda con una suave nana, le cogió su manita y noto que tenía una especie de luna en ella, la acarició suavemente y poco a poco Hermione se fue quedando dormida, la iba a poner en la cuna, pero al levantar la vista, observo que esta estaba caída.

Se intento acercar, pero luego lo pensó mejor y cayo al suelo con su bebe en brazos, había sentido tanto miedo, podría haber pasado tanto, agradecía a Merlín y a todos los santos la suerte que tenía, aunque aún no entendía, porque el Mago no la había matado.

Después de unos segundos, Alexander apareció en la puerta de la habitación, lo primero que vio fue una gran mancha negra en el suelo, la cuna caída hacia un lado, las cortinas moviéndose por el suave movimiento que provocaba el viento, que a su vez entraba por las puertas de cristal del balcón, que estaban completamente abiertas, al no encontrar ni a su esposa, ni a su hija pensó lo peor, enderezó la cuna, y al regresar a ver ahí estaba su familia, Elizabeth tenía fuertemente abrazada a Hermione en sus brazos y lloraba mientras cantaba una suave nana.

Alexander soltó un suspiro de completo alivio, su familia estaba a salvo, se acercó y se arrodillo al lado de Elizabeth, la abrazo protectoramente y ella a su vez a Hermione, esta soto una suave risita, muy dulce e inocente.

-Estas bien -susurraron al unísono sus padres. Alexander la cogió de los brazos de su madre, beso cada parte de su carita, sus manitos y su cabecita, la bebe ante tantos mimos se fue quedando dormida, sus padres sonrieron.

En un acuerdo tácito, se levantaron, bañaron cada parte del castillo, habitaciones, pasadizos, guardias, guardianes, magos, hechiceros y taparon cualquier entrada al castillo con varios hechizos protectores, buscaron en la mente de sus guardias, pero no encontraron absolutamente nada, los elfos estaban limpios y todos adoraban a la pequeña princesa. No había sido nadie del castillo. Gracias a Dios.

-Debió de ser un infiltrado o turista -murmuro Elizabeth, mientras caminaba por la habitación.

-Debemos reforzar las protecciones y examinar a cada persona que entra y sale del castillo -dijo Alexander.

Los dos más tranquilos salieron de la habitación y se encaminaron a la suya propia, la bebe dormiría con ellos, esa noche y tal vez las de toda la semana. La habitación, al igual que la de la bebe, era espaciosa y acogedora, varias fotografías llenaban las paredes, había un pequeño escritorio y un gran armario, en la parte izquierda, estaba un gran balcón, las cortinas eran azul marino con bordes y detalle plateados, al igual que el cubre cama, las sabanas de seda y muy cómodas, el cabecero era de color caoba oscuro, se podía divisar dos lobos que resaltaba.

Recostaron a la bebe en al cama suavemente, para luego recostarse ellos, Elizabeth abrazó a Hermione por la espalda, Alexander abrazó a Elizabeth por la cintura, pegando su espalda a su pecho. Alexander cerró las cortinas mágicamente y los cubrió de la misma forma. La familia real, tuvo varios sueños.

Alexander soñó con el día de la coronación y lo que significaba en su futuro y por lo que podía ver era prometedor.

Elizabeth soñó con el día de su boda y el futuro hermoso e incierto que le esperaba junto a la persona que más amaba.

Hermione soñó con varios colores, formas y en especial unos ojos verde esmeralda, estos se mezclaban con un fondo de una luna y sol unidos, casi formando un collar. Los tres sonrieron y durmieron felices, había sido un día agotador para ellos, pero aún no acababa.

Desde las sombras, muy lejanas al castillo, un mago oscuro entendió que no tenía oportunidad en contra de la familia real, pero si que la tenía con otra familia, un tanto peculiar, que casualmente vivía en el valle de Godric.

Emprendió su marcha, pero como era Halloween, cada vez que se acercaba a una casa, espantaba a todos los niños que habían ido a pedir dulces, agradecía a la poca inteligencia de Black por haber rechazado el encantamiento _Fidelius _y habérselo dado justamente a su más fiel servidor. Colagusano.

De acuerdo a sus espías esa noche, solo estaría al pequeña familia en la casa, mejor dicho mansión Potter, al fin llegó, el viento ululaba a su alrededor, el aire se torno repentinamente frío, no se oía ningún sonido, mas que las pisadas de Voldemort o como comúnmente era llamado, el Lord Tenebroso, su capa ondeaba detrás de él, imponente, a donde iba, causaba miedo y respeto, en mayores cantidades el primero que el segundo.

Al fin había llegado, la casa estaba desierta,solo con dos luces encendidas, la primera alumbraba una silueta en la habitación superior que se movía por toda la habitación, arrullando a un pequeño bulto, su objetivo. La segunda alumbraba la sala de estar, ahí se encontraba un hombre, que aunque no lo parecía, siempre estaba preparado y protegido, nunca se separaba de su varita. El Lord abrió la reja con un suave movimiento de varita, gracias al encantamiento, no había ninguna protección que lo detuviera.

-_Alohomora_ -susurró, la puerta se abrió al instante, entro con sigilo, apuntó la varita hacia James Potter, pero este por el rabillo del ojo lo había visto, preparándose, pero no atacando.

-_Sectumsempra -_gritó el Lord, el hechizó impacto en contra de James, gracias a la velocidad del mago, no se había podido defender, cayó al suelo, pero el error edl Lord, fue subestimarlo.

James solo fingía, el hechizo había impactado en contra de él, sí, pero gracias a las protecciones, fue como si le lanzaran un simple _Expelliarmus, _de ahí el teatro, era porque necesitaba tiempo, el estaba perfectamente consiente de el poder del mago y también sabía que no lo podrían derrotar ellos solos.

-_Expecto Patronum _-dijo esforzándose un poco, no había tiempo que perder, el Lord ya iba más de la mitad de las escaleras, pero su prepotencia y arrogancia lo hacían caminar de esa manera, lo cual era una gran ventaja para James. El ciervo se acercó a James- Busca a Sirius y Remus, diles que Él está aquí.

-Ahhhhh -se oyó un grito desde el piso superior. En menos de lo que te demoras en decir Quidditch, los dos hombres ya estaban ahí, subieron las escaleras.

-_Potego -_gritaron al unísono y justo a tiempo. Pero solo a Lily, la cual yacía en el piso, viva, pero desmayada gracias al impacto de los dos hechizos.

-_Avada Kedabra -_se oyó el gritó de el Lord, pero Harry seguía allí, una gran nube de polvo cubrió toda la habitación y al desaparecer. El Lord ya no estaba, solo estaban cenizas en el lugar donde había estado parado hace unos minutos.

Harry también se había desmayado, Remus recogió a Harry y Sirius a Lily, que al sentir que alguien la levantaba despertó, se espabiló rápidamente y se paro sobre sus propios pies, recogió a Harry y lo observó, para luego besar su cabecita repetidas bese.

-Mi pequeño, esta bien -repetía. Acarició la cicatriz que se había formado en su frente y la besó con ternura, sabía que ese era el resultado de la maldición asesina y la prueba de que su niño había vivido- Y James?

-Abajo Lily -le respondió Remus- Está bien, y por si no los has notado hay mucha tranquilidad, así que Sirius debe estar con él.

Los tres bajaron por las escaleras, y efectivamente, sobre el sofá de la sala, estaban sentados James y Sirius, el primero con una mueca de dolor y el otro con una varita sobre el brazo del primero. Lily sonrió divertida, ya que no era la primera vez que veía esa escena, y tampoco creía que fuera la última vez que la viera, especialmente con un marido y un cuñado como los suyos.

-Estas bien? -preguntó James parándose y abrazando a su familia, se sentía tan bien tenerlos en sus brazos y a salvo, James también notó la cicatriz en la frente de su hijo, pero no dijo nada.

-Bueno, Charlotte me espera, así que adiocito -dijo Sirius a modo de despedida, su esposa Charlotte, estaba embarazada de gemelos y a Sirius le gustaba estar con ella a todo momento, no importara cuál.

-Jessica, igual me espera -Jessica era la esposa de Remus, ella hbía desarrollado la cura para la licantropía por él y ahora solo se transformaba en lobo, ya que esa era su forma animaga. Estaban esperando a su primer hijo. Theodore Remus Lupin, él, al igual que Sirius se sentía muy ansioso.

-Por cierto. Feliz Cumpleaños Harry -dijeron al unísono antes de desaparecer. James y Lily rieron, mientras subían a su habitación, ya que esa noche su bebe dormiría con ellos.

Desde ese momento, Harry James Potter había dejado de ser un bebe normal, ahora era "El Niño que Vivió", lastima que hasta mucho después no se enteraría de que había una niña que había pasado por exactamente lo mismo y aunque era alguien muy importante, nadie lo reconocería. Todo pasó el día de su Cumpleaños, una fecha, un destino...

* * *

_**Ok, lo siento por no actualizar, graxs a Karean, Karmione, nina (me encantan tus reviews), VankhaiserX, Mylla-chan, narbig100, pottercitaahermione, Loquin (mil graxs), HGHP95 (gracias por el apoyo) y a Klayrine por los reviews, en serio los aprecio.**_

**P.D: **Voy a tratar de actualizar los viernes, sino actualizo, seguro hasta el Lunes, de ahí no pasa.

**P.D.D: **En el próximo ya se conocen. Es el capítulo que más he esperado escribir.

**P.D.D.D: **Algún review, crítica o sugerencia para esta escritora?

**Se despide,**

**Alex Black Moon**


	4. Magia, Comuniones y Jardín de NIños

**_Canción: At the Beggining;_**_www. youtube .com watch?v=6Kvsj_hvzMI&list=PLadOQsPiFoyiUY0-wgU9hFXhDgPNPWYpr (todo unido) y **You are not Alone; **www. youtube .com watch?v=fhYM5hQsPi4(todo unido)_

**_Capítulo 3: Magia, Comuniones y Jardín de Niños_**

Los años habían pasado como un parpadeo para las dos familias, llenos de sorpresa, felicidad y sobre todo de orgullo, los dos bebés habían resultado ser bebés muy especiales y muy parecidos entre sí.

A la edad de 3 meses habían demostrado sus primeras señales de magia, el mismo día, pero en diferente lugar, para ser exactos. Uno estaba en las amplias praderas del Norte y el otro cerca de la ciudad en el Sur, Londres. Ese día había sido muy especial, tanto en mansión Potter, como en el Castillo Carondelet.

_Castillo Carondelet_

Era un día muy soleado en los jardines del castillo, la familia Real se encontraba sentada en el jardín escondido.

Este fue creado especialmente por Alexander para Elizabeth, era un hermoso jardín circular, rodeado de árboles de Sakura, todos blancos, pero había uno de colores rosas, a este si se lo tocaba en el lugar correcto, daba paso a dicho jardín, para luego volverse a cerrar, dando un aire de tranquilidad y privacidad. Ya dentro, se podían apreciar dos bancas de mármol y una mecedora para tres personas de color marfil, en el medio sabía una hermosa pileta, estaba coronada por una hermosa lily dorada, de ella que brotaban cuatro chorros de agua.

-Que tranquilidad -susurró Alexander, mientras sonreía. Hace un buen tiempo que no podía disfrutar de la compañía y la soledad con su familia, la coronación se acercaba, aunque de acuerdo al parlamento su padre podía gobernar durante un largo tiempo.

Por el momento, la familia estaba sentada en la mecedora, esta se movía al compás el viento. Hermione reía feliz, mientras jugaba con una flor de Sakura, sus padres la veían embelesados y sonreían felices, Alexander paso su brazo sobre los hombros desnudos de su esposa, ella llevaba un hermoso vestido color blanco, un solo laso color café oscuro, decoraba su cintura, el vestido llegaba hasta sus rodillas, strapless, cómo y casual, pero sin perder la elegancia, al igual que Alexander, llevaba una camisa blanca, chaqueta negra sobre la misma y jean azul claro, todo combinado con zapatos negros.

Demostraba, que la comodidad y la elegancia se podían juntar, él tenía a Hermione en su regazo, solo sus manitas estaban fuera de la manta, la flor se movía graciosamente entre ellas, de repente la flor se fue volando al cielo azul, antes de que Elizabeth siquiera sacara su varita, Hermione ya tenía una flor entre sus manos.

Hermione quería seguir jugando con una flor, por lo que al irse volando la que tenía, deseo tener otra, pero un poco diferente a la que había tenido segundos antes, quería que fuera de color blanco, le había gustado la Sakura, pero prefería la lily que estaba sobre la pileta, deseo tener una igual y en unos segundos, su deseo se vio concedido.

-Jajaja -Hermione soltó una muy pequeña y tierna risita infantil, le encantaba su nueva flor.

Alexander y Elizabeth estaban estupefactos y para sorpresa de ellos, Hermione comenzó a cerrar sus ojitos, mientras sus labios formaban un gracioso bostezo, se había quedado dormida, en sus sueños se movió un poco, haciendo que la flor cayera.

Alexander haciendo halago de su agilidad, la tomo, evitando la caída. Con sorpresa, descubrió que la lily no era una flor normal. Era de cristal y al estar entre sus manos, se volvió de color lila claro, con detalles en dorado, como suaves ondas, que le daban un toque hermoso a la flor. Elizabeth observando esto, tomo con mucho cuidado la flor, apenas la tuvo segura en sus manos, esta se volvió color rosa pálido y al igual que Alexander, con detalles en dorado, la puso con mucho cuidado en el torso de su hija, ella cerró sus manitas sobre un pétalo, al instante la flor volvió a tener el color blanco puro del comienzo.

-Vaya -susurraron- Su primera señal de magia.

-Es y va a ser muy especial -susurro Alexander, mientras sonreía con orgullo a su pequeña.

-A los tres meses, no había oído de nadie que haya demostrado su magia a esa edad -murmuro Elizabeth para sí misma.

Hermione había creado una flor mágica lee la nada, eso era muy impresionante y especial, una corriente fría les llego al rostro, se miraron a los ojos y se levantaron de la mecedora, se acercaron al árbol de Sakura rosa y tocaron el "lugar", al instante el árbol se abrió, revelando un hermoso sendero de color dorado, un sendero que sólo la familia real podía ver, un sendero que los llevaba a su hogar.

_Mansión Potter_

El día era lluvioso en la mansión Potter, por lo que la familia Potter se encontraba dentro de la mansión, específicamente en la sala de estar, las cortinas color rojo escarlata cerradas, la chimenea crepitaba suavemente, dando un ambiente romántico más no tranquilo, ya que tener a un merodeador y a un futuro merodeador en un espacio cerrado no es una muy buena opción que digamos.

Lily estaba sentada, leyendo un libro sobre runas antiguas en el sillón individual negro que se encontraba diagonal a la chimenea y combinaba perfectamente con su atuendo, iba sport, todo de negro, a diferencia de james, este iba igual con ropa deportiva, pero completamente blanca, con detalles en rojo, mientras Lily leía, James y Harry estaban sentados en el suelo, el primero tenía entre sus manos un pequeño carrito que hacia rodar sobre los bracitos del segundo, mientras este reía infantil mente e intentaba atrapar el carrito, pero cada vez que lo iba a tomar, James lo levantaba y lo dejaba fuera de su alcance, para luego bajar el carrito por la espalda de Harry. Se veía una escena muy tierna y familiar, la puerta cerrada y el suave crepitar de la chimenea.

Después de unos minutos de juego, Harry se fue quedando dormido, cayendo hacia atrás, pero antes de caer, una mano de James lo atrapó y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo, acunándolo tiernamente. Lily levantó la vista de su libro y observó la escena. James le tendió a Harry y ella con mucho cuidado lo dejo a un lado del sillón, beso su naricita y se levantó. Harry se movió graciosamente, con una tierna caricia de su madre, se calmó y volvió a dormir.

James había conjurado un poco de música suave, realizó una antigua reverencia y le tendió la mano a su esposa, ella sonrió y correspondió la reverencia. James la tomó de la cintura, mientras Lily ponía ambas manos detrás del cuello de él, se movían lentamente, siguiendo su propio ritmo, poco a poco fueron acercando sus cabezas, hasta que solo unos milímetros los separaba, James cerro al distancia, al igual que sus ojos, mientras Lily lanzaba un suave suspiro y cerraba los ojos, acallado rápidamente por James, se besaron unos minutos, ya que aunque habían pasado más de un año, ellos se seguían estando tan enamorados como la primera vez que se vieron.

El beso duró unos momentos más, luego abrieron sus ojos, Lily se separó de James para coger a Harry y dejarlo en su cuarto, pero Harry no estaba ahí.

-Y Harry? -Lily asustada, se volvió, James siguió su mirada. Se quedaron estáticos, buscaron a Harry en el suelo, detrás del sillón, debajo del sillón, Harry aún no sabía caminar, estaba aprendiendo a gatear. Se miraron desesperados.

-Jaja -una suave risa de bebe los alertó, buscaron a Harry y no lo encontraron.

-Jaja -la volvieron a oír, levantaron la vista. Harry estaba sentado sobre la chimenea, sus pies se mecían infantilmente y tenía una sonrisa al puro estilo James en su pequeño rostro. Lily suspiro de alivio y tomo a su hijo en sus brazos.

-Harry James Potter, no me vuelvas a asustar así -susurró. James seguía parado en el sitio. Su hijo se había aparecido a los tres meses de edad, nunca había oído siquiera algo semejante.

-Bien hecho hijo -lo felicitó James acercándose- Vas a ser un gran merodeador.

-James no lo apoyes -lo regaño Lily, aunque muy en el fondo, pensaba igual que él.

Juntos besaron la cabecita de su hijo, que se había vuelto a dormir, Lily lo acomodó mejor en sus brazos y subió las escaleras con James siguiéndole de cerca. Arroparon a Harry, ya en su cuna color marfil, el pequeño tuvo un muy largo y placentero sueño. La habitación tenía las paredes completamente blancas, había un pequeño librero de color celeste, al igual que el techo, la habitación era espaciosa, perfecta para el menor de los Potter.

-Bien hecho, Harry -murmuro James mientras cerraba la puerta y se iba a su respectiva habitación.

_Año 1991, 1 de Agosto_

En el presente, ya pasados seis años desde la primera demostración de magia de los bebes, las dos familias discutían sobre un tema en común. El Jardín de Infantes, ambos bebes estaban listos para ir, aunque había un par de oposiciones de los dos padres precisamente.

_Castillo Carondelet_

-Mi hija no irá a un Jardín de Infantes, que encima está en el Londres muggle -grito Alexander a su esposa. Esa discusión se había vuelto común el último verano. Alexander estaba empeñado en que la educación de su hija debía de ser en el Castillo, donde estaría segura y él podría vigilarla- Yo me eduqué aquí y mírame, supe todo lo necesario hasta entrar a Howgarts. Por qué Hermione no puede ser igual?

-Alexander, cariño ya lo hablamos. Hermione necesita hacer amigos, estar con gente nueva y conocer nuevos ambientes. Aquí puede aprender mucho, pero no va a vivir nada. Yo también me eduqué en casa, pero el Jardín de infantes lo hice en el mundo muggle, eso me ayudó mucho -le respondió Elizabeth sin perder la calma. Si uno ya la había perdido, el otro la debía de conservar.

Se encontraban el despacho de Alexander, él llevaba el traje de príncipe, era blanco, con detalles y bordados en dorado, además llevaba la espada y estaba perfectamente peinado. Elizabeth, llevaba un hermoso vestido strapless, color dorado, con detalles que sobresalían en un tono más oscuro. Era la primera comunión de Hermione y los otros hijos de los nobles, por lo que debían ir y se les había hecho tarde. Por el apuro no habían puesto el hechizo insonorizador en la habitación y una pequeña de seis añitos recién cumplidos estaba afuera escuchando. Sin querer se acercó demasiado y la puerta se abrió.

Alexander y Elizabeth regresaron a ver quién los había interrumpido, grata su sorpresa al ver ahí a su pequeña hija. Hermione realizó una pequeña reverencia y sonrió. Llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco, con un lazo azul en la cintura, su pelo recogido en un laso parecido, que caía por su espalda, dándole un toque hermoso y angelical, todo acordaba con la situación a la que iban. Sus padres sonrieron y se olvidaron de la discusión, casi siempre pasaba eso cuando su hija llegaba. No podían creer que esa muñequita fuera su hija.

-Puedo opinar -dijo Hermione en con su dulce voz, mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de color rosa pálido.

-Claro hija -respondieron, Hermione era muy inteligente para su edad. Tenía un diferente punto de vista y una muy importante opinión.

-Verán, que tal si voy al Jardín de Niños en el mundo muggle y la preparación para entrar a Howgarts la realizó aquí, junto a los otros nobles -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y la cabeza en alto. Sus padres se sorprendieron, ya que no habían sopesado esa posibilidad. Ese era un color gris, intermedio, ellos solo habían visto blanco y negro.

-Nos parece bien hija –respondieron juntos e inmediatamente, como si les hubieran puesto un encantamiento- Así se hará.

-Gracias, ahora podemos ir a mi Primera Comunión -dijo Hermione- Ya estamos tarde.

-Oh sí -dijeron, mientras recogían su abrigo y salían hacia su Ford Explorer negra, ese automóvil tenía todas las seguridades que pudieran necesitar la familia real, además daba un toque de elegancia y rectitud cada vez que se movilizaban.

La familia se ubicó en la parte de atrás y el conductor avanzó hacia la Catedral de Caterbury, le lugar en el que se daría la ceremonia y la fiesta. Al llegar se dirigieron directamente a la Catedral por una puerta secreta, evitando a toda la gente y a los fotógrafos. Al ver a los príncipes y a la heredera, el Padre entro, dando por fin inicio a la misa antecesora a la ceremonia. Al finalizar la comunión de los mayores, los más pequeños se fueron preparando y al poco tiempo todos los nobles fueron llamados, dejando al final a la pequeña princesa. El Padre comenzó a llamar:

-Amelia Evangeline Sepring -una hermosa niña de cabello castaño y ojos dorados, como el sol se acercó al altar, llevaba un vestido simple, pero hermoso.

El padre la bendijo, Amelia repitió unas palabras, el credo y se movió a la izquierda del altar, con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Angelina Dominique Etsun -una hermosa niña de cabello café y ojos avellana, se acercó, llevaba un vestido blanco, vaporoso en la parte de abajo y una pequeña porción de la espalda descubierta. Se repitió el ritual y se movió al lado de Amelia.

-Ana Catalina Ledesm -al igual que las anteriores, una bella niña de cabello dorado y lacio, con una pequeña corona de flores, ojos grises, como un amanecer y vestido blanco, lacio y simple, se acercó. Se repitió el ritual y se movió junto a Angelina.

-Lina Marie Balaguer -una preciosa niña de ojos color miel y cabello oscuro, como la corteza de un árbol se acercó al altar, el vestido llevaba un laso color marfil en la cintura, su cabello suelto y en paz. Se repitió el ritual y se situó al lado de Ana.

-Siena Rebecca Cacerés -una niña de cabellos rubios como el sol y ojos azules como el mar se acercó, el vestido ondeaba detrás de él tenía mirada dulce y tierna. Al llegar al altar, se repitió el ritual y se posicionó al lado de Lina.

-Antonio Elías Capdevila -un niño muy apuesto de cabello oscuro como la noche y ojos del mismo tono se acercó al altar, se repitió el anterior ritual y se situó al lado derecho del altar, llevaba traje color marfil, con camisa blanca y corbata del mismo tono del traje.

-Helios Lionel Carpio -un niño, muy apuesto y encantador, de cabello oscuro, ojos azul oscuro y de sonrisa hermosa se acercó al altar, llevaba un traje blanco, con detalles en dorado y n azul oscuro, combinando perfectamente con sus ojos, era alto, pero no demasiado, lo suficiente para pasar a Hermione y a los otros, realizo el ritual y se situó al lado de Antonio, pero después de unos minutos salió sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

-Richard Conspiret Domenech -Un niño, de cabello despeinado y unos ojos azules, profundos como le mar, avanzo, llevaba un traje blanco, con detalles y corbata de color azul cielo, al igual que el signo de su familia, realizo el ritual y se situó al lado del espacio en el que debería estar Helios.

-Thomas Josue Fortuny -un niño, gallardo, de cabello dorado y ojos azul oscuro, casi negro, con traje blanco y detalles en dorado, se acercó al altar, se repitió todo el ritual y se posiciono al lado de Richard con una sonrisa traviesa

-William Caleb Galabert -un niño un poco más alto que los demás avanzo, llevaba un pulcro traje blanco con detalles en rojo y el signo de su familia en dorado, con su cabello combinando, sus ojos color miel refulgían calma y paz, se repitió el ritual y se situó al lado de Thomas.

-Para finalizar, Hermione Jane Granger -Hermione, que se encontraba junto a Helios a las afueras de la Iglesia, con pasos tranquilos y expresión serena en el rostro se acercaron al altar, sus brazos cruzados y sus atuendos combinando perfectamente, Helios la dejo en el altar y se acomodó en su anterior posición.

Hermione dijo unas palabras diferentes y aumento algo en latín. Sus padres la miraron orgullosos, su niña lo había logrado, una suave brisa la cubrió, levantándole el cabello y moviendo el vestido, una suave corona de rosas blancas se formó en su cabeza. Ella había pronunciado un juramento muy antiguo, que muy pocos lo lograban y encima obtenían la aprobación Divina. Todos estaban asombrados y orgullosos de la pequeña princesa.

Los niños se situaron en frente del cura, se arrodillaron y esperaron.

-Estos niños, tienen una bendición muy poderosa, como muchos aquí saben, esto es un ritual para protegerlos y brindarles poder, es la primera vez en muchos años, en las que todos los integrantes reciben ese poder. Son nuestro orgullo y futuro. Vivan, crezcan en sabiduría y compartan todo. Que vivan nuestros hijos -el Padre habló, mientras todos se paraban, los jóvenes se pararon, realizaron una reverencia y salieron, coronando la marcha, estaban Hermione y Helios. Ya afuera soltaron un completo suspiro de alivio. Lo habían logrado.

-Lo logramos! -exclamó Hermione, para luego oír un grito de júbilo. Después de eso, todos se dispersaron, buscando a sus padres, menos Hermione y Helios.

-Gracias por tu apoyo -dijo ella.

-No es nada, vamos te están esperando -respondió Helios.

-A ti también -juntos rieron y luego fueron al castillo Carondelet, ahí se realizaría la fiesta en su honor.

Hermione había salido un momento a su balcón, le encantaba ver el atardecer y posteriormente, el anochecer. Helios la había apoyado, pero no se había sentido completa, lo que quería decir, que aún o conocía a su pareja eterna. Suspiró. En un mes, conocería gente nueva, aunque ella dudaba mucho de que su pareja fuera un muggle, después de otro suspiro, ingreso a su habitación. Pronto comenzaría una nueva parte de su vida y tal vez encontraría a esa persona que no la haga sentir sola.

_Mansión Potter_

-Que no Lily, no va a ir y es el final de la discusión -grito James, aunque se arrepintió al instante al ver la ira en los ojos de su esposa.

-James, cariño, Harry va a ir al Jardín y escuela muggle, quieras o no. Yo pase ahí mi infancia y fue excelente. -dijo con voz extremadamente dulce, lo cual asustó a James- Ahora se termina la discusión.

Lily salió del despacho de James, el cual estaba tapizado en rojo, con varios toques en negro, los muros beige y la chimenea color caoba daban un ambiente sereno, acogedor y romántico a la habitación. Últimamente, James y Lily habían estado peleando por la infancia de Harry, el cual al ya tener la edad de seis años, ya podía entrar al jardín de niños, lo cual no quería James, ya que aún no le había enseñado los trucos más importantes para un Merodeador a su hijo.

-Que Harry decida -grito James, haciendo que Lily volviera en sus pasos.

-Por qué no? -sonrió Lily, mientras subía a las habitaciones de arriba, dónde seguramente estaría su hijo. James la seguía de cerca, como casi siempre.

Al llegar, no había rastro de su hijo, de repente escucharon un estruendo y bajaron corriendo, al llegar encontraron una escena graciosa para James y complicada para Lily. Harry estaba cubierto de pies a cabeza con agua, varias flores en su cabello y el florero griego, muy feo en opinión de James, regalado por la madre de Lily, roto en el suelo. Lily con una sonrisa un tanto fingida se arrodillo al lado de su hijo, mojando así sus jeans color azul oscuro.

-Harry, cariño, por qué rompiste el florero qeu me dio la abuela?

-Porque era muy feo, mami -respondió Harry, con una sonrisa inocente en su rostro.

-Ok, cariño no importa -Harry miro extrañado a su madre- Me respondes algo?

-Claro mami -dijo Harry, mientras James detrás de Lily le hacia señas muy extrañas a Harry, pero este no las entendía, por lo que frunció su señito.

-Harry, tú querías ir a estudiar al mundo muggle, verdad que me lo dijiste cariño? -Harry no recordaba eso, pero era mejor no enfadar a su madre y más cuando había roto un florero prácticamente nuevo.

-Sí mami, estoy muy ansioso por eso -dijo mientras James se golpeaba la frente con la mano.

-Bien dicho hijo, ahora vamos -Lily amarcó a Harry y le susurró algo a su hijo.

Harry de un salto llego a los brazos de su padre, mojando desde su camisa nueva, hasta sus zapatos negros de cuero. Lily reía encantada, mientras salía hacia la cocina, para poder retirar el reguero que había hecho su hijo.

-Hijo, aún no termino de entender como es que tu madre no fue a Slytherin -le susurró James a Harry- Ahora vamos a cambiarte.

Después de que Winky, la elfa de los Potter limpiara el desastre, la familia se sentó en la sala de estar para disfrutar la tarde. Es decir, Lily vigilaba las historias que James le contaba a Harry, muchas de ellas eran sobre los merodeadores, los hijos de estos, eran los mejores amigos de su hijo.

-Mami, que se hace en el Jardín de Niños? -preguntó Harry- Papá dice que las maestras se comen a los niños y nos hacen levantar antes de que salga el sol. Eso es cierto, porque si es así, yo no quiero ir -dijo Harry mientras cruzaba sus bracitos.

-Harry, no pasa nada de eso, tranquilo, además aún falta mucho. Ahí vas a poder hacer muy buenos amigos y aprender muchas cosas -dijo Lily mirando con ternura a su hijo y fulminando con la mirada a James. Que rápido que cambiaba de ánimo.

-Oh, bueno y si mi magia se descontrola? - pregunto Harry para luego bostezar y frotarse un ojo con su mano y sonreír.

-Tranquilo hijo, vas a estar seguro -dijo Lily cargándolo- Ahora vamos a dormir.

-Mhm -susurró Harry apoyándose en el hombro de su madre y cerrando sus ojitos color esmeralda. Lily comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras.

-James, tú te quedas aquí, me debes una conversación -James se estremeció inconscientemente y se volvió a sentar en el sofá individual, puede que haya exagerado un poco con las historias hacia su hijo, pero no era culpa suya que Lily hubiera convencido a Harry para ir al Jardín de Niños, él ya se había acostumbrado a llegar del ministerio y que su hijo lo esperará.

James era el jefe del Cuartel de Aurores, eso le llevaba mucho tiempo, al igual que las misiones, pero al no ser muy frecuentes, podía disfrutar en paz de su familia, especialmente de su hijo, que cada día crecía más. En unos minutos, oyó unos pasos bajando de la escalera, respiro profundo y espero.

-James, sabes que Harry se debe de sentir seguro al lugar al que va. Es un entorno desconocido, un mundo por descubrir y debe saber que va a estar bien, aún es muy pequeño, pero quiero que haga amigos y sepa a lo que se va a enfrentar en Howgarts. En el Jardín, le van a enseñar las cosas esenciales, como escribir su nombre y leer, además puede que nos llevemos una grata sorpresa con él -a cada palabra Lily se había acercado un paso al sofá, en ese momento ya estaba en frente de James, le levantó el mentón con dulzura y lo beso, James se lo devolvió y suspiro resignado, tenía sus manos sobre las caderas de Lily, los dos parados.

-Sí que sabes convencerme, está bien, pero ira a la Academia Mágica y no a la escuela muggle.

-Muy bien James -dijo mientras lo besaba y sonreían.

Subieron felices y cogidos de la mano hacia su habitación, pronto su niño entraría a una etapa importante y se debía sentir bien, estaban hacía apenas un mes para que comenzaran las clases en el Jardín de Niños y no tenían tiempo que perder.

_Año 1991, 1 de Septiembre_

Harry se encontraba muy nervioso, mientras iban en el auto familiar hacia su primer día en el Jardín de Niños, él pensaba en cómo serían los niños, las maestras, los libros y sobre todo, si haría amigos, él tenía muy buenos amigos, pero había crecido prácticamente con ellos, así que no contaban.

Él quería hacer amigos por sus propios medios, aunque debería ocultarles que era un mago y sobre todo controlar su magia. Lo cual sería muy difícil, ya que iba al mismo Jardín al que iba su primo Dudley y cada vez que estaba a menos de dos metros de ese niño, su magia se descontrolaba. Dudley, ya había tenido la oportunidad de hacer amistades con los niños que iban a ir con él al Jardín, secretamente Harry pensaba que los amigos que tenía Dudley, únicamente los tenía, porque los demás niños le tenían miedo y no se querían meter con él. A Hary su primo el daba gracia. Una morsa sería mucho más agradable y agraciada que su primo, incluso un gusano. Gracias al cielo, que ni Petunia, su tía, ni Lily, su madre, querían que sus hijos se juntaran.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos, cuando el auto se estaciono en frente de una pequeña casa con paredes amarillas y techo rojo, tenía un parque en frente y muchos niños jugando en él, dos maestras los vigilaban con una sonrisa amable. La primera se acercó a él, cuando se bajó del auto con ayuda de su madre, llevaba una mochila en su hombro y su saco en la mano.

-Hola, ustedes deben de ser la familia Potter –saludo la mujer de cabello castaños y mirada color azul cielo, llevaba un delantal blanco y una sonrisa en su rostro- Me llamo Ellen y voy a ser la maestra de Harry.

-Así es, un gusto –saludo Lily- Este es nuestro hijo, se llama Harry.

-Un gusto pequeño, vamos, ya mismo comenzamos –la maestra tomo la mano de Harry, mientras el se despedía con la otra de sus padres.

Al entrar, todo era muy colorido y tranquilo, hasta que sonó una pequeña campana. Todos los niños corrieron a sus lugares, Harry seguía a la maestra, sus ojos esmeralda brillando de la curiosidad que sentía en su interior, Entraron a un aula de paredes blancas, con una gran ventana que dejaba ver le patio y la calle.

-Muy bien chicos, hoy llegó un nuevo compañero -dijo Ellen- Su nombre es Harry Potter.

En el aula todo era silencio, todos los niños miraban a Harry con curiosidad, parecieron recordar algo y regresaron a ver a Dudley, este frunció el seño y negó con la cabeza. Todos los niños se asustaron, Dudley era muy malo, si algún nuevo no le caía bien, este negaba con la cabeza y eso significaba ignorarlo.

Todos los demás le seguían, como se dio cuenta Harry en unos segundos, se sentó en la banca al final de la clase, solo, ya que ninguno se había querido sentar con él. Suspiró y espero a que por lo menos alguien se le acercará, pero por lo visto iba a ser un niño muy solo...o tal vez no.

* * *

**_Ok, agradezco a Zakishio, Loquin (graxs por seguirme en mi locura), LastMidnightcat, Melisa Mayte, Nina (las travesuras que van a hacer, creo que te van a gustar) y a HGHP95 (ya actualice;)_**

**P.D: **Perdón por no actualizar, pero ya está aquí!

**P.D.D: **Próxima ya se unen nuestros protagonistas. No sé mucho de religión, aunque creo en Dios, pero creo que algo así es la ceremonia (sin ofender a nadie).

**P.D.D.D: **Espero les esté gustando, me dejan un review, comentario o crítica? Todo se acepta.

**P.D.D.D.D: **Paséense por mis otros fics y para las imágenes de los vestidos y trajes: imageshack . us /user/Alex_Black_Moon/albums, (todo unido), si gustan.

**Se despide,**

**Alex Black Moon**


	5. La Niña Nueva

**_Canción: Llegaste Tú; _**_www. youtube .com watch?v=vTej0GaiURg (todo unido)_

**_Capítulo 4: La Niña Nueva_**

_Año 1991, 1 de Octubre _

El día era tranquilo y soleado en el Jardín de Niños Paradise. Entre las maestras había un aire de tensión y expectación, una niña nueva se incorporaría ese día a las clases, tenía un misterioso pasado y sus padres casi no habían hablado con ellos, aunque lo poco que hablaban, fue cortes y elegante, con pocas palabras, pero estas llenas de significado, era la primera vez que se encontraban con una familia así.

La voz del padre causaba respeto y la de la madre, apreciación. Se notaba que era una familia muy importante, muy reservados y de excelente educación. Hermione, ese era el nombre de la niña, iría al Salón B, donde justamente, había un espacio libre.

La maestra Ellen esperaba afuera para recibir a la niña, no espero mucho, ya que en unos minutos, un bello auto negro se estaciono en frente del Jardín, una joven y hermosa mujer bajo, en sus ojos color miel, brillaba la decisión. En unos segundos, se bajó un hombre muy apuesto y galante, sus ojos color azul oscuro, brillaban de recelo.

Al final una pequeña niña, con vestido blanco, zapatos dorados y un lazo del mismo tono en la cintura bajo, con una delicadeza impropia de una niña pequeña junto sus pies y levanto su cabeza. Ellen ahogo un jadeo. Hermione tenía la mirada color avellana, uno rizos perfectos enmarcaban su carita y caían de forma ondulada hasta media espalda, rasgos aristocráticos y sonrisa amable, desprendía una paz y calma admirable, se acercó a la maestra y sonrió, luego siguió su curso hacia el Jardín, Ellen regreso a ver al auto, pero ya no estaba ahí rápidamente siguió a Hermione, llevándose una sorpresa al verla parada en frente de la puerta, esperando por ella. Ellen abrió la puerta y Hermione entró primero, posicionándose en frente de la clase y ganándose una exclamación de todos los niños, las mejillas de ella tomaron un color rosa pálido.

-Hola -dijo con una voz dulce y suave- Me llamo Hermione Granger.

Todas la observaban embelesados, pero solo había una mirada, color verde esmeralda que le importaba, se le hacía conocida de algún lado, lo mismo pasaba con Harry, sintieron como una calidez los llenaba. Ámbar y esmeralda chocaron, los dueños de las miradas se estremecieron y sonrieron inconscientemente.

-Muy bien, anda Hermione siéntate al lado de Harry, en el fondo -dijo Ellen señalando el asiento vació.

Hermione aparto la mirada de Harry y dio un leve asentimiento. Camino con serenidad y elegancia. Todos la miraban, Dudley había dado una señal afirmativa, por lo que podían ser amigos de Hermione. Ella ya se había acomodado al lado de Harry.

-Por qué todos me miran? -le pregunto a Harry en un susurró y con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas.

Harry la miro impresionado y sin poder creer lo que oía. De repente recordó un consejo que le había dado su padre en una tarde de verano. Halagos sutiles.

-Te has visto en el espejo hoy? -preguntó él.

-No, tan fea estoy hoy -dijo alarmada, ya que ella se consideraba una persona por lo menos bonita. Harry en ese momento quiso matar a su padre.

-No Mione, me refiero a que hoy estas muy hermosa y por eso todos te miran.

-Mione? -preguntó ella.

-Me gusta más y es más fácil de pronunciar.

-Oh, también me gusta y gracias por el cumplido. Detesto las sutilezas e indirectas. Por qué las personas no halan claro, a veces solo confunden a uno -Harry le tuvo que dar l razón, muchas veces no entendía a sus padres y descubrió algo, acordándose de ellos. Si quería algo, cualquier cosa, debía darle la vuelta al consejo de su padre- Bueno y cuál es tu nombre?

-Mi nombre es Harry James Potter y el tuyo?

-Creí que lo habías oído -dijo mientras soltaba una suave risita- Mi nombre es Hermione Jane Granger.

-Bonito.

-Igualmente

-Harry y Hermione por favor guarden silencio -Harry se sorprendió de lo bien que quedaban sus dos nombres juntos- Muy bien chicos, hoy vamos a dibujar, tienen dos opciones, una luna y un sol. Los materiales están en el estante, vayan a cogerlos.

Harry y Hermione se acercaron y esperaron a que todos se dispersaran. Hermione cogió un lápiz, color celeste y escarcha o brillantina color plateada, a parte cogió una cartulina blanca y goma en barra. Harry cogió un lápiz, color amarillo y escarcha o brillantina dorada, a parte cogió una cartulina y una goma en barra.

Los dos comenzaron a dibujar una imagen que recordaban de sueños, Hermione trazo con el lápiz la media luna y pinto su interior de celeste, para luego poner un poco de goma en barra y echar un poco de escarcha. Harry hizo el mismo proceso con el sol.

Los dos dibujos eran muy hermosos, pero Harry era el único niño que había hecho un sol y Hermione la única niña que había hecho una luna.

Todos estaban pasando para mostrar sus dibujos y pronto fue su turno, se levantaron y caminaron hasta el frente.

-Muy bien niños, a la cuenta de tres, den la vuelta a la cartulina -dijo Ellen- Uno, dos y tres.

-Ohh -se oyó una exclamación general en toda la clase.

La luna y el sol brillaban, Harry y Hermione se regresaron a ver para luego unir los dibujos, estos se complementaban perfectamente.

-Miren, Harry hizo el dibujo de las niñas. Jajajaja -se oyó la risa de Dudley.

La magia de Harry estaba a punto de explotar en contra de esa morsa, claro sin ofender a la morsa, pero de repente sintió una mano, la de Hermione y se calmó instantáneamente, no sentía su magia presente, es decir, seguía ahí, pero ya no estaba a punto de explotar.

Harry sorprendido miro a Hermione, pero esta solo tenía una mirada tranquila y sonrisa divertida en el rostro, al ver eso, el también sonrió.

-Bueno, yo hice le dibujo que muchos niños hicieron y creo que me quedo muy bonito. No veo porque se ríen -dijo con clara confusión en su voz Hermione.

-No es nada niños, vayan a sentarse -ellos con una sonrisa de suficiencia al ver la cara sorprendida de todos se sentaron y esperaron a la salida.

Una suave campana sonó al fondo y todos los niños se pararon. Harry iba a ir a su habitual lugar a los columpios, solo, pero una mano pequeña y suave se lo impidió. Era Hermione.

-No querrás pasar solo, vamos que a mi también me gustan los columpios -Harry no pudo hacer más que sonreír y guiar a Hermione a los columpios, una vez allí, simplemente se balancearon suavemente, disfrutando del silencio, era como si estuvieran en su propia burbuja, pero esta pronto explotó. Los niños se levantaron y fueron a recoger sus cosas y a esperar a sus padres en la salida.

Harry ayudó a Hermione y salieron juntos, demasiado pronto el auto de la familia Potter se estaciono en frente, Lily y James se bajaron, pero para non grata sorpresa de Harry, también venía la hermana de su mejor amigo, Ginny Weasley, no es que se llevaran mal, ni nada, pero no le gustaba que ella lo persiguiera a todos lados.

Lily bajó con claro disgustó en el rostro, en cambio James, bajo con una sonrisa, pero sus expresiones se intercambiaron al ver a su hijo con una niña diferente y muy linda a decir verdad, para ellos era simplemente hermosa, vaya sorpresa se llevaron.

-Mione, ellos son mis padres, James y Lily Potter -presentó Harry señalándolos- La pelirroja del auto es Ginny Weasley, una amiga de la familia.

-Un gusto -dijo mientras inclinaba su cabeza y sus rizos se movían al compás del viento- Mi nombre es Hermione Granger.

-Ella es mi nueva compañera, llegó hoy en la mañana y nos hicimos...

-Mejores amigos después de unos minutos de conocernos -los chicos sonrieron al ver que pensaban casi igual, al igual que Lily, mientras James fruncía el ceño.

-Un gusto pequeña, déjame decirte que eres muy hermosa -dijo Lily.

-Gracias, a mi me gusta su nombre, mi flor favorita se llama así y es igual de bonita que usted -dijo Mione mientras se sonrojaba.

-Gracias pequeña, eres la primera que me dice eso -dijo Lily feliz con la niña.

-Veo que estas bien para ser tu primer día -dijo James, tratando de encontrar algo mal en la pequeña.

-Oh, sí señor, todos son muy gentiles -dijo mientras veía detrás de ellos, a la vez que un auto negro se estacionaba y sus ojitos se iluminaban de felicidad.

-Ese es un Ford Explorer -dijo James con asombro, ya que aún no estaban disponibles en el mercado.

-Así es señor, pero personalmente me gusta más el suyo, un Jeep Cherokee 2 Dr STD 4WD SUV, si mal no me equivoco, es un auto poderoso, ideal para una salida familiar -dijo la niña admirando el Jeep negro de la familia Potter.

-Sabes de autos pequeña? -preguntó James asombrado de que una niña de cinco años sepa eso.

-Mucho señor, me han interesado -y era necesario que lo sepa, al igual sobre escobas y demás, volvió la vista al Ford.

Del auto se bajaron dos personas con porte elegante que impresionaron a James y Lily, las dos personas se acercaron a Hermione, mientras esta les dedicaba una suave inclinación de cabeza, mientras los adultos se ponían detrás de la pequeña.

-Harry, señores Potter, ellos son mis padres. Alexander y Elizabeth Granger -dijo señalándolos- Mamá, papá ellos son James y Lily Potter y él es mi mejor amigo, Harry Potter.

-Un gusto señores -dijo Harry con voz tímida

-El gusto es nuestro pequeño -dijo Elizabeth con voz suave, sorprendida de encontrar a los Potter en el Jardín de su hija.

-Igualmente a ustedes señores Potter -dijo Alexander sonriendo.

-El gusto fue nuestro, tienen una niña muy especial e inteligente -dijo James, mientras Lily viraba los ojos, vayan a ver quien entendía a su marido.

-Igualmente, vamos Hermione -dijo Alexander mientras tomaba la mano de su hija- Un gusto, hasta luego.

-Hasta luego, adió Harry -dijo Hermione mientras lo abrazaba.

-Hasta mañana Mione -dijo Harry mientras le devolvía el abrazo, los padres vieron enternecidos la escena, sonrieron y se llevaron a sus respectivos hijos.

En el auto de la familia Potter...

-Y Harry, qué pasa con la niña nueva -preguntó Lily, aprovechando que Ginny estaba dormida.

-Nada mami, es simplemente mi mejor amiga y dulce y tierna, bonita, chistosa, inteligente y me ayudo a controlar mi magia -dijo Harry avergonzado.

-Oh, entonces es muy especial para ti, pero como es eso de tu magia.

-No lo se, estaba a punto de explotar, cuando ella puso un mano sobre la mía y me calme, fue una sensación bonita, igual cuando mire sus ojos avellanas.

-Oh Harry, día largo, por qué mejor no descansas -dijo Lily viendo a su hijo bostezar.

-Sipi -dijo Harry mientras se acomodaba en el asiento.

-Te lo dije James -dijo Lily- Te lo dije y encima te cayó bien.

-Ok, puede que tengas razón, y sí estaba muy bonita la niña y sabe sobre autos y deportes -dijo admitiendo su derrota, ya que de camino al Jardín, estaban discutiendo sobre la pareja ideal para su hijo.

Lily decía que iba a ser castaña, no le gustaba para nada eso de la maldición Potter con las pelirrojas, quería que fuera dulce e inteligente, prácticamente como ella pero diferente, única, eso sí, debía de tener buen carácter para aguantar a un merodeador. James decía que nada de eso importaba, ya que todos los Potter habían terminado con pelirrojas y su hijo no iba a ser la excepción, a demás ya tenían a Ginny, solo faltaba que su hijo se fije en ella.

Pero todo cambio al ver a la nueva compañera de Harry, era la primera amiga que tenía y se veía muy feliz, a demás cumplía con todos los requisitos, menos sobre la magia, ahí estaba el problema, aunque Lily era igual y era la mejor. Por lo que por decisión unánime, Lily ganó la discusión por mucho, como siempre.

En el auto de los Ganger...

La familia iba en completo silencio, espaldas erguidas y mirada en frente, Hermione iba sentada en medio de sus dos padres, cada uno miraba a la ventana distraídamente, hasta que su madre pareció recordar algo muy importante y la regreso a ver, su padre hizo lo mismo, pero ella no puso real atención a eso, solo subió la cabeza y les dedico un ligero asentimiento a cada uno, mientras volvía a su anterior posición.

Sus padres se veían fijamente como si compartieran pensamientos y eso era precisamente lo que estaban haciendo.

_¿Es él?_

_Lo es_

_Pero como lo pudo encontrar tan rápido, ni siquiera tienen conocimiento de..._

_Lo se, pero hasta tu sentiste la magia que los unía y lo más importante, viste los ojos de ese par._

_Sí, me recuerda a nosotros, un cariño lleno de inocencia, solo que nosotros nos odiábamos._

_Sí, pero al final quedamos juntos y enredados, como debía ser._

_Que esperabas, desde pequeña me habían hecho la idea de que me tenía que casar contigo._

_A mi igual, pero al final funciono._

_Así es._

Hermione miro confundida a sus padres, que por un momento habían tenido una mirada nostálgica y hasta un punto triste, para lego recuperarse y volver a ver a su respectiva ventana, se encogió de hombros y esperó para llegar a su hogar, el cual estaba muy lejos, por lo que se apego a su padre y cerro los ojos para luego de unos minutos, quedarse dormida.

Elizabeth y Alexander sonrieron mientras veían a su pequeña, ya estaba creciendo y se estaba haciendo cada vez más bella, Alexander iba a tener una tarea difícil, aunque con cinco amigos, que la querían como una hermana, no sería nada difícil espantar a los chicos de su pequeña, por lo menos hasta Howgarts, donde todo cambiaría, como lo hizo para él.

En algunos momentos más llegaron al castillo, la pequeña se despertó y bajo tambaleándose un poco, su padre la cogió y la llevo a dentro, la dejaría dormir y luego tendrían una pequeña conversación con ella.

Alexander acostó a su pequeña y salió hacia el salón, esperaría dos horas...o mejor una...que tal media hora, pensó mientras miraba el reloj frustrado.

-Que tal si esperas pacientemente a que se despierte -dijo Elizabeth desde atrás haciéndolo saltar.

-Creo que el reloj se averió, el tiempo no pasa -dijo Alexander poniéndose de pie y acercándose a su esposa.

-No es verdad -dijo mientras besaba a su esposo, transmitiéndole paz, calma y seguridad.

-Oigan podrían hacer eso cuando yo no este -los interrumpió una pequeña voz.

-Hermione -dijeron a la vez, separándose de un salto y acercándose a la pequeña, Alex la cogió en brazos y se sentaron en el sofá color negro, Hermione en las piernas de su padre- Pequeña queríamos hablar contigo.

-Sí? -preguntó la pequeña.

-Veras hoy te vimos con un chico que...-Alex sintió un codazo en las costillas- Es decir un nuevo amigo.

-Así es, me cae muy bien, aunque con él sentí como si mi magia quisiera salir, aunque ya la había aprendido como controlar -dijo ella, ante la mirada alarmada de sus padres- Pero fue una sensación muy bonita.

-Lo sabemos pequeña -y vaya que lo sabían, si ellos sintieron lo mismo cuando se conocieron- Solo te queríamos pedir que tengas mucho cuidado con tu magia, recuerda también que al finalizar el año tu te iras, al igual que él.

-Es en serio? -preguntó Mione con lágrimas en sus preciosos ojos color avellana,

-No pequeña, los amigos siempre se quedan con uno, aunque ambos estén separados -dijo Ellie abrazando a la pequeña y fulminando con la mirada a Alex.

-Es que los hombres pueden ser más insensibles? -susurró, mientras llevaba a la pequeña a su habitación, no se preocupaba, ya que aunque Alexander no quisiera, los dos niños se iban a reencontrar muchas veces, con ese pensamiento en su mente, subió a las habitaciones.

Los meses pasaron volando, como un sueño del que no querían despertar, Harry y Hermione se hicieron los mejores amigos que alguien pudiera ver, en el Jardín ya era habitual verlos juntos, Harry ya no se metía en problemas y comenzaba a sentir algo lindo por Hermione cada vez que la veía, sabía que pasaba lo mismo con ella, por la forma en al que brillaban sus ojos al mirarle y como se volvían fríos cuando veía a otros.

Pero como nada es para siempre en esta vida, bueno especialmente en la de Harry y Hermione, llegó el final del Jardín, la separación definitiva y el día más triste para los dos niños.

Ese día Hermione llevaba un vestido negro, con zapatillas y diadema del mismo tono, Harry iba con un pantalón negro y camisa azul oscuro, los padres de los chicos sabían porque habían escogido ese atuendo. El día pasó volando, entre felicitaciones de maestras y de despedidas de las mismas, quisieron retrasar la despedida. Al final no habían podido, ese día les habían pedido traer un regalo para una persona especial. Los dos habían escogido lo más valioso que tenían.

-Bueno, te traje esto -dij Harry extendiéndole una caja de color azul oscuro, adentro había una hermosa cadena de plata con un dije de zafiro rectangular colgando de él, era muy hermoso, Hermione se lo puso y sonrió, le encantaba ese color.

Harry había soñado con un hombre que le daba esa cadena, le decía que se lo diera a alguien especial y que no le dijera a nadie más. A la siguiente mañana había aparecido debajo de su almohada, lo guardo justamente para dárselo a Hermione.

-Yo esto -dijo estirándole una caja un poco más pequeña y de color rojo oscuro, al abrirla encontró un hermoso anillo de color negro, parecía que eran garras de dragón que atrapaban un hermoso rubí, Harry se lo colocó inmediatamente, raramente este se ajusto perfectamente, era su color favorito.

Hermione había soñado con un hombre que le daba la caja, este le decía que se la diera a una persona especial para ella y que no le dijera a nadie de ese encuentro. A la siguiente mañana ahí estaba la caja, ella lo guardó especialmente para Harry.

-Gracias -dijeron a la vez mientras se abrazaban y luego de unos minutos se separaban, ninguno de los dos niños tenían idea del valor de los regalos que habían dado. En unos minutos los dos padres habían llegado y se habían encontrado con sus dos hijos más tristes de lo que recordaban o recordarían en toda su vida.

-Nos volveremos a ver Harry James Potter -pronunció Hermione lentamente a un paso de distancia de Harry.

-Igualmente Hermione Jane Granger -respondió, se dieron la vuelta y caminaron hacia sus respectivas con una mirada y sonrisa de esperanza en sus rostros, sabían que se volverían a ver, lo presentían.

Él no olvidaría la mirada color avellana y ella no olvidaría la mirada color esmeralda, igualmente tenían sus regalos. Cuando sus padres preguntaron.

-Es solo un regalo de alguien especial -respondieron solamente mientras apretaban el dije y el anillo entre sus manos.

* * *

_**Ok, graxs a Karean (graxs por el apoyo), pekelittrell (bienvenida/o), Melisa Mayte (tranquila, siempre actualizo), nina (espera y veras),**_

_**merylune (ya nunca va a estar solo ;), Solunarox (graxs y bienvenid/o), Drys- 1 (bienvenida/o) por los comentarios.**_

_Graxs a Alejandro Potter, abrilmillet, Melisa Mayte, DakotaRose0, Monn22__, Stealth Targaryen Stark, __Princess Mabel Malfoy, Tifiis, VankhaiserX, alexzs, btvs22, _

_nicole castillo, potercitaahermione, vickyLXIX, merylune, karean, laromantica507, pekelittrell, narbig100 y marchu95 por los favoritos._

**P.D: **Yei, se conocieron. Bien por mí! (estoy un poquito loca)

**P.D.D: **Espero les esté gustando, en el próximo se conocen todos los mini-merodeadores. Se van a llevar una grata sorpresa.

**P.D.D.D: **Estoy haciendo un nuevo fic (como lo voy a hacer, ni idea), en fin, necesito la pareja que más les guste, de acuerdo a los votos, hago de esa pareja. Las opciones son: Draimonie; Harmony; Severus-Mione; Blaise-Mione; Theo-Mione; Voldemort-Mione; Sirius-Mione; Remus-Mione; Fred-Mione; George-Mione.

**P.D.D.D.D: **Me dejan un review, comentario, crítica por favor? Paséense en: imageshack . us /user/Alex_Black_Moon/albums, (todo unido)

**Se despide,**

**Alex Black Moon.**


	6. Reencuentro en el Callejón Diagon

**_Canción: Fighter: _**_www . youtube .com watch?v=6zXBl2oxhls (todo unido) y **Una chica por quien luchar; **www . youtube .com watch?v=jEL27LTZpGo (todo unido)_

**_Capítulo 5: Reencuentro en el Callejón Diagon_**

Los años habían pasado como un parpadeo, las madres habían cumplido lo dicho, Hermione había sido educada en el Castillo junto a los otros chicos de los nobles en artes que le iban a servir, ellos no tenían ningún descanso en ninguna temporada del año, se les enseño transformaciones, historia, modales, ética, encantamientos, danza, pociones, y lo más importante defensa. Para cada cosa había un diferente maestro, el mejor en su área.

Pero ya era hora de que vayan a Hogwarts, donde les enseñarían diferentes conocimientos a los que sabían. Ellos lo consideraban innecesario, ya que iban a aprender lo que ya sabían pero en diferente nivel y en otras palabras, iban a aprender lo básico. De acuerdo a los padres eso los ayudaría a lograr hacer mejor los hechizos que ya sabían.

Los muchachos estaban teniendo su última clase de defensa, ellos eran instruidos tanto en combate físico, de armas y mágicos. Les encantaba cuando combinaban todo en una misma hora, como era el caso. Estas clases se daban en el salón de entrenamientos del castillo, es decir el sótano, fácilmente podrían entras dos comedores de Hogwarts y sobraría mucho espacio, era igual de alto que el mismo, tenía techo de cristal y dos candelabros, que si se los bajaban revelaban algo que ninguno de los chicos sabían. Eran para emergencias.

La sala tenía una gran alfombra de color gris, varios espejos y un ventanal como pared, cada muchacho entrenaban con máscara de cualquier color y ropas azules las mujeres, menos Hermione que llevaba ropas negras al igual que los hombre, se les hacía más divertido y peligroso, por así decirlo. Ellos estaban formados en fila, enfrente suyo estaba su maestro, ellos como siempre esperaban las indicaciones correspondientes para comenzar.

-Muy bien muchachos, van a comenzar corriendo 1 kilómetro, luego vuelven a comenzar, hacen 10 abdominales, avanzan 10 metros, 10 lagartijas, 10 metros, 10 barras, 10 metros, 50 saltos de cuerda, 10 metros, 20 abdominales, 10 metros, 20 lagartijas, 10 metros, 20 barras, 10 metros, hacen una pelea entre ustedes contra los aurores cuerpo a cuerpo, avanzan 10 metros cuando todos hayan caído, cogen las espadas, pelea entre ustedes y otros aurores más jóvenes por 10 minutos o hasta que todos hayan vencido, avanzan 10 metros más llegan al área de pistolas, cogen las de su preferencia y disparan 10 veces a los blancos que van a estar ahí. Para finalizar, recorren 3 kilómetros y vuelven a formarse en frente mío. Entendido –al ver a los once chicos asentir. Hizo que saliera una luz azul de su varita que se perdió antes de tocar el techo.

Los 11 muchachos parecían volar en la pista, solo se veía manchas negras y azules moverse por la pista, pronto acabaron el kilómetro y se lanzaron al suelo de espaldas, corrieron de nuevo, para volver al suelo esta vez de frene, otra vez corrieron, saltaron la cuerda y en un salto más fuerte que los demás se colgaron de los tubos ya dispuestos para ellos, corrieron y se pusieron espalda contra espalda esperando el primer ataque, este llego por el lateral, en segundos cada niño tenía un hombre mínimo de treinta años peleando con ellos, usaban puños, patadas, cabezas, pies y manos. En cuestión de minutos, todos los hombres estaban inconscientes, sin perder el tiempo volvieron a correr, tomaron las espadas de acuerdo al color de sus máscaras y volvieron a ponerse espalda contra espalda, esta vez cayeron del techo, eran más de cuarenta hombres, al momento cada niño tenía dos espadas en sus manos y dos a sus pies. Corrieron hacia las pistolas, sonrieron, ya que estaban del mismo color que la máscara y dispararon sin siquiera parpadear, corrieron los tres kilómetros y se formaron en frente del hombre, no daban siquiera muestra de cansancio.

-Excelente, como siempre, no dejaron a nadie atrás y no fallaron en ningún punto, se pueden quitar las máscaras –al instante se revelaron los rostros.

Detrás de la máscara lila: Amelia, rosa: Angelina, dorada: Catalina, blanca: Lina, celeste: Siena, verde: Antonio, marrón: Richard, azul: Thomas, roja: William, plateada: Helios y negra: Hermione, las muchachas se soltaron el cabello, para luego recogérselo en una firme cola.

-Ahora que les puedo ver las caras, vamos a practicar la magia elemental –los chicos sonrieron- Listos, se van a intentar tumbar entre ustedes. Menos Hermione. Comiencen.

En segundos, un espectáculo de color se dio, rayos del mismo color de la máscara salían de un lado a otro, eran muy poderosos, no se estaban conteniendo nadie, pero nadie decía absolutamente nada, sus movimientos eran sigilosos, como si estuvieran bailando en lugar de atacando. El silencio se vio interrumpido por el sonido de dos cuerpos cayendo, Thomas y Siena estaban fuera, fueron seguidos por William y Amelia, Angelina junto a Richard los siguieron, Catalina y Antonio fueron los siguientes, dejando solo a Lina y a Helios en pie, ambos tenían una expresión de concentración y frialdad en el rostro, Helios hizo un movimiento con la mano derecha, Lina lo copió y ambos saltaron hasta quedar aún más separados, evitando los dos rayos que los iban a golpear por la espalda. Con un movimiento muy bien hecho, Lina fue atrapada y arrastrada enfrente de Helios, dejándolo solo a él en pie. Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa que él correspondió.

-Excelente como siempre, pero les vuelvo y repito, todos tienen la misma capacidad, cuídense primero sus espaldas o van a terminar derrotándolos a los dos –dijo el hombre. Realizo un complicado movimiento de las manos y todos los chicos estaban en pie y formados en frente de él.

-Es suficiente –se oyó una voz profunda en la entrada de la sala de entrenamiento. El hombre vestía túnica completamente negra, al igual que su atuendo interior- Han mejorado, aunque les hayas hecho un entrenamiento suave Moody.

-Sí Alexander, con ustedes era el doble de fuerte, pero estos chicos son menores, y hacen todo lo que les pido sin siquiera cansarse. A demás tienen mejor entrenamiento que los propios aurores con los que luchan –los dos hombres se dieron la vuelta, eran grandes amigos, Alastor Moody, auror y cazador, era por así decirlo el encargado de entrenar a cada generación, sus entrenamientos eran exhaustivos, pero eran necesarios si querían sobrevivir. Todos los miembros de la corte y familiares habían alguna vez usado un conocimiento de Moody que los había salvado de la muerte. Se dieron un abrazo fraternal para luego volverse a los chicos.

-Niños, sus padres desean hablar con ustedes, dúchense, vístanse y los esperamos en el gran comedor. Hoy iremos al Callejón Diagon, recuerden lo que hablamos, vístanse con la ropa que quieran, pero activen el collar y anillo respectivamente. Entendido.

-Si Señor –los chicos se dispersaron mientras los adultos hablaban entre ellos.

-Estas completamente seguro que deben de cambiar? –preguntaba Alastor.

-Sí y lo sabes, yo hice exactamente lo mismo, si van como son realmente no los trataran igual o como si fueran solo otros chicos más. Tú los has visto, especialmente Hermione.

-Lo sé, pero es necesario sellar su poder mágico también –siguió insistiendo.

-Sí lo es, gracias a la ceremonia. A la cual tú fuiste, ellos son muy poderosos, si no los sellamos tu sabes perfectamente que va a pasar –Alastor frunció el seño- También, ellos no van a saber cuál es la apariencia diferente que tendrán en Hogwarts o su otro nombre. Solo se verán en vacaciones de verano y de Navidad.

-Peor van a seguir con su entrenamiento, verdad –era más afirmación que pregunta.

-Lógicamente, realmente creo que van a considerar ir a Hogwarts vacaciones. Con tan buenos y nada estrictos maestros y tutores que tú escogiste para ellos –dijo en tono irónico Alexander.

-Sí, pero escogí a los mejores. Si en este momento estalla una guerra, ellos sabrán defenderse –dijo completamente serio Alastor

-Eso todos lo sabemos y te lo agradecemos –dijo Alexander, ese hombre era realmente importante en su vida, también en la de su hija y en la de cada persona de la familia real.

-Sí, aunque valla a saber si guardaron el secreto, fue muy sabio su padre al obligarles hacer un juramento inquebrantable -dijo con respeto Alastor.

-Como todo lo que hace -murmuró mientras le regresaba a ver, sabía que estaba enojado, por lo que se alejó un paso.

-Así debe ser, una pregunta –dijo viendo en frente Alastor- Por qué demonios interrumpiste mi clase, después de plena lucha de magia elemental. Ni siquiera pude probar a Hermione –terminó gritándole y viéndole de frente.

-Cálmate, la interrumpí, porque hoy será la primera vez que los chicos pasen un día completo con una apariencia diferente a la de ellos.

-Y eso se debe a? –dijo aún molesto Alastor.

-Se debe a que vamos a ir al Callejón Diagon. Ya es hora de comprar las cosas para que puedan ir a Hogwarts, cada familia en este momento le debe estar explicando su respectiva historia a sus hijos. Cuando le cuente la nuestra a Mione, me gustaría que estés presente.

-Tengo que estar presente, o sino como la voy a proteger -Alexander abrió la boca- Voy a ver su apariencia falsa, sí o sí.

-Lo sé, todos lo sabemos, ella también te quiere ahí presente, creo que se va a asustar -dijo Alexander preocupado.

-Sabes que la quiero como si fuera mi propia hija -dijo Moody con mirada nostálgica.

-Tranquilo. Pasas más tiempo con ella que nosotros mismos, ella también te quiere mucho Alastor -dijo golpeándole suavemente el hombro. A veces realmente pensaba que lo quería más que a él y no la culpaba de ser así. A fin de cuentas, también era su padrino.

-Sí, esa pequeña hace cosas que aurores en su vida han soñado hacer con tan solo diez años.

-Gracias a muchos lo ha logrado, aunque claro son sus propios méritos, pero ya va a cumplir once. Por cierto te ha invitado a ti y a todos sus tutores a su fiesta de cumpleaños, está muy entusiasmada -dijo mirándolo.

-Que rápido que nos metió en uno de sus puños a todos -dijo regresándole la mirada.

En ese instante salió Hermione, en lugar de sus ropas de entrenamiento llevaba un conjunto casual de jean negro y camiseta azul oscuro, encima una túnica negra y su inseparable collar de zafiro, su cabello ondulado y rizado en las puntas estaba suelto y le llegaba más allá de media espalda, una sonrisa apareció en su cara al ver a dos de los tres hombres más importantes en su vida...

-Lista pequeña -preguntó su padre.

-Sí padre -Hermione asintió en la dirección de ambos y salió hacia la sala de estar donde seguramente estaría su madre.

Como siempre, no se equivocó, al llegar su madre estaba hablando con, si mal no se equivocaba, el ministro de magia.

-…si no se regula y se realizan cambios, voy a tomar cartas en el asunto –decía su madre.

-Buenas tardes madre, Señor ministro –interrumpió haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Buenas tardes hija, espero que hayas realizado tus lecciones con éxito.

-Así se hizo Elizabeth –dijo Alexander desde la puerta- Señor ministro si no es mucha molestia, agradecería que retomaran esta conversación en otro tiempo.

-Oh, n..no pa..para nada Señor –dijo haciendo una reverencia- Con permiso.

-Es estresante que hagan tantas reverencias –dijo Alastor sentándose en el sillón individual.

-Completamente de acuerdo, pero que se puede hacer –dijo Elizabeth- Ven aquí hija.

-Te hemos llamado, porque hoy te enterarás de tu historia y los cambios que vas a sufrir –dijo Alexander sentándose a un lado de su esposa. Hermione optó por sentarse en el regazo de Alastor. Tras un asentimiento comenzaron.

-Tu nombre será Hermione Jane Granger, cada vez que alguien lo escuche se le hará conocido, pero nada más. Vienes de una familia maga, de un pueblo chico en las afueras de Londres, ahí tienes una finca, tus padres son empresarios, por lo tanto son personas muy ocupadas por lo que los ves contadas veces. Tus abuelos murieron cuando eras pequeña y no tienes tíos, aprendiste todo lo que sabes gracias a los libros que has leído, gracias a que creciste prácticamente sola, eres retraída, un poco mandona y prefieres los libros, aunque eso no te impide tener amigos. Te enteraste que eras bruja, desde el día que naciste o mejor dicho desde que tienes uso de razón –acabaron Alexander y Elizabeth a la vez.

-Sí padre y madre –dijo con una sonrisa triste en el rostro, agachó la cabeza y limpió una rebelde lágrima que salió de sus ojos avellanas- Mi nueva apariencia.

-Ahora la verás –dijeron parándose- Alastor cógela, esto le va a doler.

-Sí –dijo él mientras abrazaba a la niña protectoramente y ella cerraba los ojos- Pueden comenzar.

-Imago nunc est mutare sumus -comenzaron apuntando sus varitas hacia el collar de Hermione.

-Ahh -fue el primer grito de ella, Moody la apretó hacia su pecho- Duele. Déjame...Ahhh...Suéltame

-...ita et sacrificium faciet sanguinem posuere -continuaron ellos.

-Suéltame...Mátame...Ahhh -gritaba Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos.

-...Quod cum obiecto extrinsecus usque ad -ahora solo Alexander continuaba, no soportaba ver a su hija de esa forma, especialmente porque él había pasado por lo mismo. Elizabeth solo mantenía extendida la varita, con la cabeza gacha, no hay peor sufrimiento que ver a tu hija sufrir por lo que tú misma has pasado.

-Basta...por favor...Basta -gritaba Hermione- Me lastiman.

-...pristina interior manebit eadem -acabó Alexander.

-Me duele -sollozaba Hermione contra el cuello de Moody.

-Shh...Tranquila pequeña...Todo va a estar bien -murmuraba Moody, pero ella ya no respondía. Se había desmayado del dolor-Tu sabías por lo que iba a pasar y aun así lo hicieron. A demás yo no veo ninguna diferencia.

-Pasará cuando se despierte y la active -dijo él mientras abrazaba a su esposa y Moody los fulminaba con la mirada- Dámela la tengo que llevar a su habitación, no creo que se despierte, por lo menos no hoy.

-No -Moody se levantó con la niña aún en bazos, tenía lágrimas secas en las mejillas y más por derramar en sus pestañas, la abrazó contra su pecho y la sintió estremecerse y lanzar un leve sollozó- Lo menos que va querer es verlos, porque al parecer no le habían dicho que le iba a doler más que mil _Crucios _o sí?

Al verlos bajar la cabeza y sentarse en el sillón, dejó salir un bufido indignado. La niña en sus brazos tenía diez años y aun así había soportado una maldita tortura por culpa, desde su punto de vista, de un capricho de sus padres. De repente sintió como algo mojaba su mano derecha, la que estaba en el cuello de la pequeña, la levantó y vio sangre en ella, con mucho cuidado puso la cabeza de Hermione en su hombro, dándose cuenta que también sangraba por la nariz.

-Alexander es normal que la niña este sangrando? -ahora Moody sonaba preocupado ya que el sangrado no se detenía.

-Sí, es normal, solo intenta que la hemorragia pare -dijo sin siquiera regresarles a ver, la camiseta antes de azul oscuro de Hermione, se iba tornando negra cada vez más rápido, su cabello castaño se estaba manchando, al igual que la mano de Moody, que ya había reaccionado y corría como si el mismísimo Voldemort le persiguiera para pedirle matrimonio.

En momentos llegó a la habitación de la menor, con la túnica paro la hemorragia del cuello, intentó quitarle el collar, pero un grito de Hermione lo paró, detuvo la hemorragia de la nariz poniendo la cabeza de la niña hacia atrás. Las sabanas de color celeste claro, casi blanco, estaban completamente rojas. Afuera estaba lloviendo, como si compartieran el sufrimiento de Hermione, probablemente eso era lo que pasaba. Tan rápido como comenzó, la hemorragia paró, Hermione estaba tan quieta y pálida como un muerto, Moody limpió todo con un rápido hechizo y arropó a Hermione suavemente, salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta. Era hora de enfrentar a un Rey, y un enojado Alastor no es buena idea.

Alastor bajó con rapidez las escaleras, encontró al rey en la misma posición, se acercó y le pegó un certero golpe en la barbilla, Alexander se acariciaba el golpe, mientras, Alastor se acomodó la chaqueta y subió a ver a Hermione. Grata su sorpresa cuando la encontró en la puerta del salón.

-Pequeña no deberías estar levantada -dijeron los dos a la vez.

-Estoy bien, igualmente hoy teníamos que ir al Callejón Diagon, no es así -su voz era fría y no los miraba- Me gustaría que vean si el cambio funciona.

Sin esperar respuesta se agacho y cogió el dije entre su manos. Murmuró algo y una luz brillante la rodeo, al siguiente momento una niña mucho más baja que Hermione con cabello alborotado como un arbusto, con ojos grandes, dientes de la misma forma y delgada se encontraba en el lugar de Hermione.

-Estoy lista para irnos -incluso su voz era diferente, era más chillona. Se dio la vuelta hacia la chimenea y desapareció. Rápidamente Alexander cambió de apariencia y la siguió. Alastor se había quedado en la sala esperando por Elizabeth para ya el también partir.

* * *

En la mansión de los Potter el caso era un poco diferente.

-Harrison James Potter, Robín William Black, Ronald Bilius Weasley, Draco Lucious Malfoy, Theodore Remus Lupin bajen en este preciso instante o mandamos a sus hermanas -gritó un coro de voces que no se oían felices

-Enseguida mamá -gritaron de regreso al instante otras voces, estas se oían cansadas y algo asustadas. Quién no, sus hermanas no eran precisamente unos dulces a la hora de levantarlos. El despertar más bonito que les habían dado sus hermanitas había sido cuando les lanzaron un balde de agua fría en la cabeza a cada uno y luego les quitaron las cobijas.

-No es justo, siempre usan esa amenaza -habló un pelirrojo con ojos azules, mientras se levantaba de la cama.

-Lo peor es que lo cumplen -grito un rubio con ojos grises desde el baño.

-No entiendo cómo es que se levantan antes -dijo un moreno con ojos dorados mientras bostezaba.

-Yo no entiendo cómo es que papá lo permite -se quejó un pelinegro con ojos color chocolate

-Oh, por favor, todos sabemos que entre las princesitas de papá y nosotros, ganan ellas y mamá -exclamó un pelinegro con ojos verdes mientras evitaba el desastre del suelo sin caerse en el proceso.

-Sí -suspiraron al unísono. En menos de veinte minutos los cinco chicos estaban ya en la mesa del comedor junto a sus "adorables hermanitas"

-Que tienen con ser tan vanidosos. Ni las niñas se demoran tanto -dijo Lily Potter mientras servía el desayuno.

-Lily conseguir mantener esa cara requiere tiempo -explicó Sirius Black mientras se sentaba al lado de su hijo.

-Sí, se nota, porque ustedes son mayores y se demoran más que ellos -dijeron a coro Jessica Lupin y Charlotte Black desde la cocina.

-Oye, yo no me demoró tanto -hablo Remus mientras abrazaba a su esposa por la espalda.

-Lamentó decirte esto Remus, pero te demoras lo mismo que ellos -gritó Narcissa Malfoy desde la puerta de la cocina.

-Eso es verdad -se oyeron unas voces desde la red flú. Habían llegado los Weasley, justo a tiempo.

Todos se sentaron en la gran mesa del comedor de los Potter entre risas y bromas, ese día irían a comprar los materiales para el nuevo año, la anterior noche había habido un partido de Quidditch y todos los chicos se habían quedado en casa de los Potter, por todos, se refiere a todos los hijos de cada pareja, igualmente son los hijos de los legendarios merodeadores, claro que también estaban sus hijas.

Los cinco chicos eran el orgullo de sus padres, salieron guapos, bromistas, inteligentes, manipuladores, vanidosos, todo lo que un hombre puede desear en un hijo, tristemente no es lo mismo para una mujer, por eso si se quedaban los chicos también se quedaban las chicas, es decir Catherine Potter, Emily Black, Ginevra Weasley, Arianne Malfoy y Esmeralda Lupin, todas iban a entrar el próximo año en Hogwarts y eran orgullosamente la pesadilla de sus hermanos.

-Apúrense muchachos, ya vamos tarde y tenemos que comprar varias cosas -los chicos se levantaron rápidamente, cogieron sus respectivas túnicas color negro y se pusieron en frente de la red flú, primero pasaron las mujeres, luego los niños y al final los hombres.

El callejón estaba lleno de vida, se oía varias conversaciones sin sentido para ellos. Rápidamente se dirigieron a Gringots, los duendes odiaban a los pequeños por una inocente y pequeña broma que les habían hecho la primera vez que fueron a Gringots, aún se reían al recordarlo. Avanzaron hasta los duendes y mostraron sus llaves. Cada uno tenía la Mega bóveda en Gringots. El viaje en carrito fue tan divertido como siempre. Llegaron primero a la bóveda Potter, donde cogieron dos bolsas de oro y salieron, lo mismo pasó en las bóvedas Black, Lupin, Malfoy y Weasley.

Ya en medio del Callejón, específicamente afuera de la librería, vio una cabellera castaña, ondulada que llegaba a media espalda de la chica, esta usaba una túnica de fino material color azul oscuro, la siguió observando y acercándose inconscientemente a ella, de repente giró y una mirada color avellana lo atravesó.

-Hermione -susurró, no había cambiado para nada, su cabello tan suave y sedoso como siempre, sus ojos relejando sabiduría e inocencia, su boca color rosa, de su cuello colgaba el collar que le había dado, por inercia tocó el anillo que se mantenía en su mano izquierda, el rubí se sentía caliente al tacto, su dentadura perfecta y brillante, estaba más alta, pero él le pasaba.

-Harry -susurró de regreso, él tampoco había cambiado, sus ojos esmeralda, su cabello negro tan desordenado como siempre, era más alto que ella, su perfil, todo, como reflejo toco el collar de su cuello, este estaba completamente frío, nunca había estado así. Se fueron acercando lentamente.

-Harry...Hermione -gritaron al unísono, mientras él, la abrazaba como si su vida dependiera de ello, hace mucho que no sentían un abrazo así. Se separaron, para volverse a abrazar, él seguía oliendo a canela y chocolate, ella a menta y hierbabuena, se mantuvieron abrazados un tiempo más. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que se vieron.

-Mh -los interrumpieron, haciéndoles separar- Discúlpanos, pero quién es ella Harry? -Harry la tapó parcialmente con su cuerpo.

-Ella es una amiga -dijo nervioso.

-Hola un gusto, mi nombre es Hermione Granger y el suyo -dijo mostrándoles su mejor sonrisa. Los cuatro chicos se quedaron boquiabiertos.

-Un gusto, yo soy William Black -dijo él haciendo una reverencia.

-Mi nombre es Ron Weasley -dijo el pelirrojo besando su mano.

-Un completo placer, soy Ted Lupin -dijo acercándose y besando su mano.

-Un gusto señorita, me llamo Draco Malfoy -dijo el rubio haciendo una reverencia- Espero que el cuarteto de idiotas no te hayan incomodado.

-Oh, no fue un gusto conocerlos -dijo ella con una sonrisa tímida y con un suave rubor en las mejillas, haciéndola pestañear.

-Hermione -la llamó un hombre muy apuesto- Vamos hija, ya es tarde.

-Un gusto conocerlos, espero verlos luego, adiós Harry -dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla- Nos vemos en Ollivander´s, saluda a Lily y James de mi parte.

Los chicos la vieron desaparecer, para luego voltearse a ver a Harry con una sonrisa diabólica en el rostro.

-Ok, pueden preguntar lo que quieran -dijo el suspirando derrotado.

-De dónde la conoces? Hace cuánto la conoces? Cómo te conoce? Por qué no me la presentaste? -exclamaron todos al unísono.

-Ok, veamos, la conozco del jardín de niños, la conozco hace 5 años, pero no la había visto, me conoce de la misma forma, y no se las presente porque se comportarían como idiotas y ella es mi amiga -acabo él con el ceño fruncido.

-Esa no es excusa, no la has visto, ella va a salir conmigo, además va a ir a Hogwarts -dijeron otra vez todos a la vez.

-Punto 1. Ella es mi amiga y no se fijaría en ustedes. 2. Sí la he visto. 3. Sí, va a ir a Hogwarts. 4. Sí es una buena excusa. 5. Hay que encontrar a nuestros padres, porque me la quiero encontrar en Ollivander´s -gritó al final Harry, que estresantes amigos que tenía.

En cuestión de segundos tenían a una comitiva en medio del Callejón. Todos los Potter, Malfoy, Black, Weasley y Lupin estaban siendo arrastrados por sus hijos mayores hacia la tienda de varitas y no querían dar explicaciones lo cual era muy extraño. Llegaron rápidamente a la tienda donde ya estaban Hermione y su padre.

-Lily, James -exclamaron a la vez Hermione y Alexander- Cuanto tiempo

-Hermione, Alexander -dijeron igualmente a la vez y comprendieron porque su hijo los había arrastrado hacia allí. Les dieron un abrazo tanto a Alexander como a Hermione- Tienes toda la razón.

En el momento en el que iban a preguntar los demás, entró por la puerta una mujer muy hermosa que se movilizó inmediatamente al lado de Alexander.

-Creo que no nos conocemos, verán me llamo Elizabeth Granger y él es mi esposo Alexander Granger, nuestra hija se llama Hermione Granger -hizo una pausa- Conocemos a los Potter, porque Harry fue al mismo jardín de niños al que fue Hermione cuando eran pequeños. No sabíamos que ellos eran magos, al igual que ellos tampoco lo sabían sobre nosotros -acabo Elizabeth con una sonrisa un tanto preocupada, como pudieron ver a través del glamour?

-Oh, un gusto conocerlos –dijeron al unísono, menos los chicos que habían rodeado a Hermione de nuevo, le estaban contando los mejores chistes, haciéndola reír suavemente, para gusto de ellos.

-Oh, vaya, es la primera vez que tengo tanta gente en el almacén –dijo un hombre de cabello blanco y ojos grises- Quienes van a comprar la varita.

Al instante seis manitas se alzaron en medio de la multitud.

-Muy bien, vengan en frente –así lo hicieron, todos probaron con muchas, pero ninguna servía- A ver, estas son las últimas, aunque sería muy curioso.

De atrás de la tienda sacó seis cajas del mismo color, los muchachos se acercaron y cada uno se puso en frente de cada caja, con mucho cuidado levantaron la tapa y cogieron la varita del interior. Un viento suave los cubrió, movió sus cabellos y los hizo tener un escalofrío, sintieron un curioso pellizco en la mano con la que cogieron la varita y hubieran jurado que ahí apareció una figura, diferente en cada mano. Así como apareció, el viento se fue, dejando a los seis chicos un poco aturdidos.

La varita de Hermione tenía mango color azul oscuro, la de Harry color rojo oscuro, la de William color verde oscuro, la de Draco color blanco, la de Ron color caoba y la de Ted color negro. Sonrieron al observar sus varitas.

-Curioso, muy curioso –dijo Ollivander.

-Mmm –susurraron todos.

-No había visto algo así nunca, solo había escuchado leyendas. Pero no importa -dijo levantándose como de una ensoñación, un poco asustados, toda le gente salió de la tienda.

-Bueno, nos debemos ir –dijo Alexander un tanto preocupado, creía que él también había oído de la leyenda que dijo Ollivander.

-Nosotros también, les gustaría encontrarnos alguna vez, los invito a ver el partido de Quidditch mañana –dijo James.

-Claro, les importaría darnos la dirección –dijo Elizabeth.

-Es Potter Manor –dijo Lily.

-Muy bien los veremos ahí mañana –dijo Hermione mientras se despedía de todos con un leve asentimiento y una sonrisa para los cinco chicos.

-Bueno nosotros también vámonos. Chicos, chicos –los cinco tenían cara de idiota, pero nadie más grande que Harry, este tenía cara de idiota enamorado y alusinado- Chicos!

-Tenemos que arreglar todo. Vamos, apuren –dijo Harry mientras corría hacia el Caldero Chorreante para aparecerse, seguido de todos los chicos, dejando a todos los padres con cara de idiotas.

-A caso dijeron que tenían que arreglar y limpiar –dijeron al unísono las madres.

-Eso dijeron. Oh no esto es malo –dijeron los padres mientras salían corriendo para perseguir a sus hijos y alcanzarlos.

-Oigan espérennos –dijeron las más pequeñas, para luego perseguirles, al final las madres suspiraron y comenzaron a caminar mientras charlaban, cuál era el caso de correr como locas, si solo ellas sabían en que casa aparecerse para almorzar.

* * *

**_Preguntas y Aclaraciones_**

*A qué casa desean que vaya cada Merodeador?

*A Hermione:

a) Le gusta el Quidditch

b) Le gusta por lo menos volar

c) Tiene completo terror a las alturas.

d) No sabe, pero Harry le enseña.

*Está bien que siga poniendo canciones por cada capítulo?

* * *

*El noviazgo entre ese par, va a comenzar mucho tiempo después y cada merodeador tiene ya su pareja.

*Hermione y su familia es enteramente de la nobleza.

*Las cinco familias merodeadoras, pueden ver a través del glamour, que es como una poción multijugos, pero tú decides cuando cambiar de forma.

*No los reconocen, por dos cosas: En los reportajes y revistas sobre la realeza, ellos ven al glamour de la familia, a diferencia de las demás personas, que es al revés, cuando están con el glamour, ven su verdadera apariencia y cuando no lo está, ven la falsa apariencia.

*Esto solo va a durar mientras usen el anillo y el collar respectivamente, porque cuando no los usan, todos ven solo su verdadera apariencia. Esto tiene mucho que ver con la "Leyenda", en esta leyenda está prácticamente basado el fic, por lo que se va a revelar después.

* * *

_**Ok, graxs a vela white (que bueno que te guste); HGHP95 (ya estoy escribiendo el prox.); nina (ya viste a todos); Avatar Baru (graxs pro votar);**_

_** ulquiorra31 (tranquila, no los van a separar); Melisa Mayte (bien, graxs por preguntar, escribiendo); pekelittrell (sí, son una ternura); **_

_**merylune (ya los conociste); Angiie. Potter. G (bienvenida, graxs); Drys-1 (paciencia) y Amy. Culeln .Black (bienvenida)**_

**P.D: **Yei, se conocieron los mini-merodeadores, son muchos, pero todos necesarios para la broma perfecta.

**P.D.D: **En el próximo capítulo ya llegan a Hogwarts. Me estoy riendo mucho al imaginarme ese capítulo.

**P.D.D.D:** En el próximo capítulo voy a dejar el resumen para la historia nueva, se llama Wizard Love, pueden oir la canción en la que esta basada.

**P.D.D.D.D: **Me dejan un review, comentario, crítica por favor? Paséense en: imageshack . us /user/Alex_Black_Moon/albums, (todo unido)

**Se despide,**

**Alex Black Moon.**


	7. Hogwarts y la Rosa Negra

**_Canción: The Start of Something New:_**_www . youtube .com _watch?v=PIXUX1XjjO8_ (todo unido) y_**_ What dreams are Made of:_ **_www . youtube .com watch?v=eB8Wi_geKD8 (todo unido)_

**_Capítulo 6: Hogwarts y la Rosa Negra_**

Las vacaciones volaron, en cada casa de Inglaterra en la que hubiera un niño de once años para arriba se respiraba un aire de expectación y ansias, volvían a Hogwarts, los de primer años, iban por primera vez a Hogwarts, todos estaban un poco asustados y más que nada entusiasmados.

Las familias Potter y Granger habían estado muy ocupadas últimamente, no se habían visto desde la invitación que parecía muy lejana, esta había sido un completo éxito, bueno de la forma merodeadora, descubrieron que Hermione también tenía una vena bromista, pero más de una vena vengativa también tenía, lo habían comprobado en carne propia, al entrar Hermione, esta se había visto cubierta de una bola de pintura, más tarde los chicos no se pudieron levantar del sofá ante la atenta mirada de su familia, que se reía de su desgracia acompañados de Hermione. La tarde había comenzado muy bien, habían almorzado en casa de los Potter, pero a la hora del partido, la casa simplemente se convirtió en un campo de batalla.

Entre los chicos ya era común que hubiera peleas y apuestas para cada equipo, pero no se esperaron que Hermione también supiera, al final solo para llevarle la contraria, todos los hombres de la casa apostaron al equipo contrario de la niña. Hermione regresó al Castillo con una sonrisa en la cara y una pequeña fortuna en el bolsillo.

Ella y Harry se habían puesto al día, al igual que con los otros chicos, de los cuales se había hecho muy amiga, se había llevado bien con las niñas, pero era mucho más divertido hablar con los hombres de la familia, los chicos habían descubierto que a Hermione le importaba cumplir las normas, aunque también tenía un gran sentido del humor, a cada momento les caía mejor. Su padre se había pasado de lo lindo viendo el partido, al igual que su madre en la cocina.

Habían dejado de intentar encontrar una respuesta de porque ellos podían ver a través de su glamour, ya que se dieron cuenta que solo esas cinco familias lo podían hacer, ya lo habían comprobado con cada sirviente del palacio, incluso Hermione se había intentado meter como ladrón al Castillo y los guardias la llevaron en frente de Alastor, declarándola como una intrusa, Alastor solo había reído y reñido a Hermione.

De eso ya había pasado un mes, era primero de septiembre y todas las familias se estaban despidiendo de sus primogénitos.

-Hijo, recuerda muchas bromas a los Slytherin -decía James Potter a su hijo, mientras este sonreía y subía al tren. Su madre solo lo abrazo fuertemente y le hizo prometer que le escribiría.

-Hijo, recuerda que las chicas se las conquista sutilmente -susurraba Sirius Black a su hijo, mientras este reía y subía al tren. Su madre los miro, riñéndolos y con los ojos húmedos.

-Hijo, trata de no meterte en muchos problemas -rogaba Remus Lupin a su hijo, aunque sabía que no lo cumpliría. SU madre solo soltó un bufido y murmuró algo sobre sus primos.

-Hijo, recuerda que el uso de la palabra te lleva lejos -murmuraba Lucius Malfoy a su primogénito, mientras este sonreía y subía al tren. Su madre lo abrazo fuertemente y le hizo prometer escribirle mínimo una vez a la semana.

-Hijo, trata de hacer que los profesores no te descubran -dijo Arthur Weasley a su hijo, mientras este reía y se iba. Su madre solo los observaba y dijo algo sobre ir preparándose para un vociferador general.

-Hija, sabes que vas allá a aprender y superarte, no dejes que te dañen o cambien. El valor, la amistad, lealtad y honestidad es algo que debes mantener siempre contigo, no te dejes influenciar por cosas negativas, espero que nos escribas al menos una vez por semana y si haces travesura. Por favor no dejes que te descubran, aunque no sé de qué me preocupo, estamos muy orgullosos de ti pequeña -dijo Alexander mientras abrazaba a Hermione, Alastor se había despedido en el Castillo, con palabras un poco parecidas y él dijo claramente ALERTA PERMANENTE, a lo que ella sonrió y lo abrazo.

- Listo princesa, nos veremos en vacaciones de Navidad. Cuídate mucho y recuerda no sacarte el collar en ninguna circunstancia -dijo Ellie dándole un beso.

Los dos príncipes vieron a su hija partir, ella dio solo una última mirada y subió al tren, a buscar a los revoltosos que le habían estado escribiendo durante las vacaciones, se había hecho muy amiga de ellos y digamos que los había extrañado un poco.

En segundos los encontró, estaban todos con las cabezas juntas y murmurando, abrió la puerta en silencio y vio como algo parecido a pintura les caía encima a los muchachos que la regresaron a ver con cara de pocos amigos en el rostro, la cosa parecida a pintura era de color verde Slytherin, chorreaba de cada parte de su cuerpo y parecía que eran chicas. Hermione no pudo hacer más que reír a carcajada limpia, mientras ellos la fulminaban con la mirada, pero al verse entre ellos también se rieron de lo lindo, al final se abalanzaron sobre Hermione manchándola de pies a cabezas, cayeron rendidos sobre los asientos, que tenían un hechizo que los mantenía limpios todo el tiempo.

Con un movimiento de varita por parte de Hermione, otra vez quedaron limpios, aunque se seguían riendo de lo lindo, al final con un suspiro se reclinaron en los asientos, Harry, Hermione y Draco en uno y Ted, Ron y Will en el de enfrente de ellos.

-Para quién era la broma -preguntó después de un momento Hermione.

-Cada año, desde el primer año, aquí se sientan cinco personas, de las cuales no vamos a decir su nombre -dijo Harry al ver a Hermione abrir la boca.

-Y son completamente non-gratas para nosotros -siguió Ted mirando fijamente hacia la puerta del compartimento.

-Por lo que creímos conveniente cobrarles una de muchas que ellos nos han hecho –continuó Draco con expresión vengativa.

-Lastimosamente tú te les adelantaste y la broma nos cayó a nosotros –dijo Ron con una mirada divertida en el rostro.

-Aunque fue divertido, que lástima, pero ya nos la cobraremos y con una broma mucho mejor que esta. –acabó Will con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Siguieron conversando de trivialidades hasta que una voz anuncio que pronto llegarían a Hogwarts, Hermione salió para cambiarse y dejó a los muchachos en el compartimento.

-Vaya, me agrada cada vez más -dijeron todos a la vez, para luego reírse y acabar de cambiarse.

Hermione no volvió, pero los encontró en los botes, habían decidido ir Harry, Ron, Draco y Hermione en uno, mientras Will, Ted, un chico llamado Neville y otro llamado Dean subieron en otro.

-Agachen las cabezas -gritó Hagrid, mientras todos obedecían, lograron ver a algo que se movía debajo de ellos.

-Ahí la tienen, Hogwarts -dijo Hagrid cuando pasaron el pequeño puente, todos ahogaron un jadeo o una exclamación, algunos habían oído o leído sobre ella, pero nada se comparaba con verla, las luces, el tamaño, la forma en que la luna se reflejaba. Todo.

La puerta se abrió de inmediato. Una bruja alta, de cabello negro y túnica verde esmeralda, esperaba allí.

-Los de primer año, profesora McGonagall —dijo Hagrid.

-Muchas gracias, Hagrid. Yo los llevaré desde aquí.

Abrió bien la puerta. El vestíbulo de entrada era tan grande que hubieran podido meter toda la casa de los Dursley en él. Las paredes de piedra estaban iluminadas con resplandecientes antorchas como las de Gringotts, el techo era tan alto que no se veía y una magnífica escalera de mármol, frente a ellos, conducía a los pisos superiores.

Siguieron a la profesora McGonagall a través de un camino señalado en el suelo de piedra. Harry podía oír el ruido de cientos de voces, que salían de un portal situado a la derecha, pero la profesora McGonagall llevó a los de primer año a una pequeña habitación vacía, fuera del vestíbulo. Se reunieron allí, más cerca unos de otros de lo que estaban acostumbrados, mirando con nerviosismo a su alrededor.

-Bienvenidos a Hogwarts -dijo la profesora McGonagall escudriñando a la multitud, como si estuviera buscando algo, se topó con Hermione y sonrió casi imperceptiblemente, luego cambio su mirada, a los hijos de los que habían sido su pesadilla durante siete largos años, frunció el seño y volvió a hablar- El banquete de comienzo de año se celebrará dentro de poco, pero antes de que ocupéis vuestro lugares en el Gran Comedor deberéis ser seleccionados para vuestras casas. La Selección es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mientras estéis aquí, vuestras casas serán como vuestra familia. Tendréis clases con el resto de la casa que os toque, dormiréis en los dormitorios de vuestras casas y pasaréis el tiempo libre en la sala común de la casa.

»Las cuatro casas se llaman Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Cada casa tiene su propia noble historia y cada una ha producido notables brujas y magos. Mientras estéis en Hogwarts, vuestros triunfos conseguirán que las casas ganen puntos, mientras que cualquier infracción de las reglas hará que los pierdan. Al finalizar el año, la casa que obtenga más puntos será premiada con la copa de la casa, un gran honor. Espero que todos vosotros seréis un orgullo para la casa que os toque -dijo mirando fijamente a los mini-merodeadores que en ese momento tenían una sonrisa inocente.

»La Ceremonia de Selección tendrá lugar dentro de pocos minutos, frente al resto del colegio. Os sugiero que, mientras esperáis, os arregléis lo mejor posible -fijo su vista en el pelo desordenado de Harry, la capa arrugada de Will y la mancha que tenía Ron en la nariz, para luego fruncir el seño y retirarse.

Los muchachos tenían una sonrisa relajada, mientras Hermione murmuraba rápidamente todos los hechizos que sabían, cabe decir que eran muchos, de repente se oyó un grito en la parte de atrás del vestíbulo, todos regresaron a ver y aunque nadie se fijó, Hermione sonrió al ver a los fantasmas salir de las paredes. Por lo visto, estaban discutiendo. El que parecía un monje gordo y pequeño, decía:

-Perdonar y olvidar. Yo digo que deberíamos darle una segunda oportunidad...

-Mi querido Fraile, ¿no le hemos dado a Peeves todas las oportunidades que merece? Nos ha dado mala fama a todos y, usted lo sabe, ni siquiera es un fantasma de verdad... ¿Y qué estáis haciendo todos vosotros aquí?-dijo el fantasma mirándolos por primera vez.

-Hola Nick -gritaron los muchachos, mientras reían.

-Oh, pero si son los de primer año, espero verlos en mi antigua casa -dijeron los dos fantasmas mientras desaparecían a través de la pared, hacia el comedor.

Al instante la profesora Mcgonnagal volvió y les dijo que formaran una hilera, los guió por el pasillo y todos, sin excepción se maravillaron con lo que había alrededor, en lugar de techo, se podía ver el cielo estrellado, varias velas volaban sobre él y parecía que había una luna sobre la cabeza del director.

La profesora se detuvo unos metros antes de llegar al atrio en el que había una silla y sobre esta estaba un sombrero, al instante en el que la profesora Mcgonnagal se puso al lado de la silla el sombrero comenzó a cantar:

_"Astuto eres si hasta aquí has llegado,_

_miedo puedes tener, ya que yo decidiré,_

_para mal o para bien, en que casa estaréis._

_Si al inteligencia y la sed de conocimientos te dominan_

_digno hijo de Ravenclaw serás,_

_y en el medio estarás._

_Si leal y trabajador has demostrado ser,_

_digno hijo de Hufflepuf serás,_

_al lado de Ravenclaw te ubicarás._

_Por el contrario, si la valentía y el orgullo te caracterizan,_

_digno hijo de Gryffindor serás,_

_y a la derecha irás._

_A la izquierda se encuentran,_

_los astutos y letales,_

_si lo llevas en tu sangre, digno hijo de Slytherin serás._

_No me tengas miedo,_

_yo decidiré en donde te pondré,_

_ninguna casa es mejor que otra,_

_porque todas valen por igual,_

_si te dejas llevar,_

_a la grandeza llegarás."_

Al final todos estallaron en aplausos, el sombrero hizo una reverencia, es decir se dobló a la mitad y luego se puso erguido, la profesora extendió un pergamino y hablo:

—Cuando yo os llame, deberéis poneros el sombrero y sentaros en el taburete para que os seleccionen —dijo— Abbott, Hannah!

Una niña de rostro rosado y trenzas rubias salió de la fila, al instante cayo al suelo y comenzó a resbalarse hasta quedar sentada en la silla con expresión asustad ay el pelo revuelto, todo Hogwarts se reía, mientras los maestros no entendían lo que había pasado. La profesora Mcgonnagal le puso por inercia el sombrero, mientras fulminaba con al mirada a los bromistas, pero estos se veían igual de confundidos.

En segundos sobre la niña cayeron serpentinas y caramelos de color amarillo y negro, ella se apresuró a cogerlos y sonrió, pensando que era normal. La mesa de Hufflepuf la recibió con calurosos aplausos.

-Black William! -Will intentó evitar pasar por donde Hannah había pisado, pero no funcionó y termino cayendo boca abajo, se sentó de espaldas, causando risas, ya que su cabello estaba muy despeinado.

_"Vaya, veo grandeza en tu interior, valentía y lealtad sobre todo, aunque también ambición por conseguir lo que quieres, creo que debes ir a Slytherin, tienes un gran futuro y un destino que te espera allí"_

Pasaron unos segundos y caramelos color verde y plateado le cayeron encima, los recogió mientras se iba a la mesa de Slytherin, que lo recibió aplaudiendo.

-Bones, Susan! -una niña de cabellos negros dio un paso en frente y se vio impulsada la suelo y al siguiente momento estaba sobre el sombrero, aún más desarreglada que Hannah, al igual que con Hannah, le cayeron caramelos y serpentinas amarillas y negras, sonrió feliz y fue hacia Hufflepuf.

-Boot Terry! -un muchacho con cara de susto, piso y avanzó hacia el sombrero resbalándose. Se sentó con el pelo en los ojos y la túnica movida, a penas el sombrero le tocó la cabeza, cayeron sobre él caramelos de color azul y celeste, el niño se retiró a la mesa de Ravenclaw, mientras reía. Varios se levantaron a estrecharle la mano, Brocklehurst, Mandy también pasó lo mismo que con Terry y fue a Ravenclaw.

-Brown Lavender! -una niña rubia de pelo alborotado, avanzo y terminó con el pelo más alborotado, le cayeron caramelos rojos y dorados. Los gemelos Weasley silbaban y aplaudían. Milliscent Bulstrode, le cayeron caramelos verdes y plateados, se dirigió a la mesa de Slytherin y sonrió.

-Diggory, Cedric! -un apuesto niño de cabellos castaños se acercó a la silla, este cayo con algo de elegancia y se sentó rápidamente, para que en cuestión de segundos se viera bañado en caramelos azules y celestes. Sonrió y caminó hacia la mesa de las águilas.

-Finch-Fletchley, Justin! -a este le cayeron caramelos amarillos y negros, uno se confundió con su pelo rubio, avanzó rápidamente hacia Hufflepuf, donde el fantasma lo recibió calurosamente.

-Finnigan Seamus! -el chico de cabello color arena, avanzo y termino muy pálido sobre la silla, la profesora Mcgonnagal estaba indecisa sobre reír o comenzar a gritar para encontrar al culpable con cada alumno que pasaba. A este le cayeron caramelos rojos y dorados, después de un tiempo sentado.

-Granger Hermione! -Hermione avanzó y suavemente cayó, a diferencia de los otros, ella cayo sentada y con la capa ondeando detrás de ella, había cerrado los ojos y sonrió cuando el sombrero comenzó a hablar.

_"Vaya, vaya, que tenemos aquí, la hija de Alexander y Elizabeth, si mal no me equivoco, los príncipes"_

**_"No, no lo haces Khaos"_**

_"Hace mucho que nadie me llamaba así. En dónde te pondré, recuerdo que sufrí al misma indecisión con tu madre, tú y tus padres, más valientes que el mismo Godric, más astutos que Salazar, con más sed de conocimientos que Rowena y con más lealtad que Helga"_

**_"Eso lo sé muy bien"_**

_"Pero hay algo curioso, tú y tu familia al ser descendiente de Salazar y Rowena, siempre han quedado en sus casa, pero ahora no estoy seguro"_

**_"Tú dirás"_**

_"A dónde irás, a la casa de tus padres o podrás hacer una diferencia, en Ravenclaw, tu impulsividad te lo impide, en Hufflepuf, tu astucia los dejaría fríos, quedan Slytherin y Gryffindor"_

**_"Dime tú lo que es mejor para mí"_**

_"En Slytherin tendrías gran poder, al igual que toda tú familia por parte del padre, siempre fueron a Slytherin, pero no, tú tienes algo que te hace especial, tu corazón es diferente, aunque la serpiente vive en ti, tienes esa habilidad de crear problemas y no ser descubierta, suerte Rosa Negra, déjame decirte que tanto tu corazón y tu destino se encuentran en...Slytherin"_

**_"Gracias Khaos, mamá manda saludos"_**

Sobre Hermione cayeron caramelos verdes y dorados, sorprendiendo a todos, ella sonrió y se fue hacia la mesa de las serpientes, en la que recibió un abrazo por parte de Will y un apretón de manos de casi todos. Se preguntaba en donde estarían los demás hijos de los nobles y quienes serían.

Regresó a ver a la mesa de maestros y se sorprendió al ver a Severus Snape, Filius Flitwick, Aurora Sinistra y a la profesora Minerva observándola, les dedicó una sonrisa y observo algo de tristeza en los ojos de ala profesora de Transformaciones, se preguntaba si los maestros podían observar a través del Glamour, les tenía que preguntar al final de alguna de sus clase.

-Longhbotton, Neville! -un chico de cara redonda avanzo y pareció olvidar que se iba a resbalar, porque cayó de espaldas y en medio camino giro, cayendo sentado con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Paso largo rato con el sombrero, aunque menor tiempo que Hermione, para que al final se viera bañado en caramelos rojos y dorados, con una sonrisa nerviosa, dejo el sombrero y salió corriendo hacia su nueva mesa.

-Lupin, Theodore! -Ted se demoró un poco, para luego alzarse de hombros y dejarse caer con algo de gracia, cayo sentado y sonrió al sentir el sombrero en su cabeza y escuchar la voz que hablaba desde su cabeza.

_"Quién diría que Remus se decidiría por tener un hijo"_

**_"No eres el primero que me lo dices"_**

_"Aunque eres muy diferente a como era él, te esperan grandes cosas en la casa de tus padres, enorgullécete por tu destino"_

**_"Gracias sombrero"_**

_"Cumple con lo que se espera de ti y no te pierdas en ello"_

Teddy se bajó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y atiborrado de chocolates, a diferencia de los demás, color rojo y dorado. La profesora Mcgonnagal seguía intentado descubrir quien había sido el creador de semejante broma para el colegio, aunque sonrió levemente al ver al hijo de uno de sus estudiantes favoritos en su casa.

Teddy fue recibido con un gran abrazo por parte de Harry y una sonrisa de todos los de su nueva casa. Mcdougal Morag fue a Hufflepuf.

-Malfoy, Draco! -Draco se quedó quieto unos instantes para luego lanzarse voluntariamente al suelo, este resbalo como pingüino y cayo sentado con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Cerró los ojos y espero.

_"El primogénito de los Malfoy, antes de tu abuelo, todos Slytherin, en donde te pondré heredero"_

**_"No lo sé"_**

_"Tu habilidad para crear líos y la habilidad para zafarte de ellos es impresionante, tu destino te espera en...Slytherin"_

**_"Bien, supongo"_**

_"Las amistades y decisiones que has elegido han sido las correctas, cuidado al intentar cumplir con todo lo que te propones"_

Draco bajó feliz de la silla, con una buena dotación de caramelos solo verdes, se sentó al lado de Will y en frente de Hermione, ambos lo abrazaron y sonrieron.

La siguieron Moon... Nott... Parkinson... Después unas gemelas, Patil y Patil... Más tarde Perks, Sally-Anne... y, finalmente:

—Potter; Harry! -mientras Harry se adelantaba, los murmullos se extendieron súbitamente como fuegos artificiales, el muchacho les regaló una sonrisa, un guiño y resbalo:

_"Arrogante, ambicioso, con gran poder y presumido, muy parecido al padre, no hay duda o cuestión de tu parte. Quieres ir a Gryffindor"_

**_"Así es"_**

_"Aunque en Slytherin, desarrollarías todo tu potencial, con los contactos correctos puedes llegar muy lejos. Pero si es definitivo a Gryffindor irás. Tienes un futuro prometedor, con corazón y mente de león"_

Al instante una gran cantidad de caramelos rojos y dorados cayeron sobre Harry, este cogió los que pudo y se dio cuenta que los que caían desaparecían. Se fue muy sonriente a sentarse a la mesa de los leones, recibiendo varios aplausos y un baile improvisado de parte de todos los Weasley.

Podía ver bien la Mesa Alta. En la punta, cerca de él, estaba Hagrid, que lo miró y levantó los pulgares. Harry le sonrió con picardía. Y allí, en el centro de la Mesa Alta, en una gran silla de oro, estaba sentado Albus Dumbledore.

Su mirada se paseaba constantemente de la mesa de las Serpientes a la de los Leones, siguió su mirada y vio a dos de sus cuatro mejores amigos y a su mejor amiga, ambos se sonrieron con inocencia, aunque con algo de tristeza, por no estar en la misma casa, Harry volvió su vista a la Mesa Alta y vio a un maestro que no se le hacía conocido de las historias de sus padres, llevaba un turbante morado y tenía su mirada perdida en algún punto en medio de la puerta del Gran Comedor, a Harry le causo escalofríos.

Y ya quedaban solamente tres alumnos para seleccionar. A Turpin, Lisa le tocó Ravenclaw, a diferencia de los demás a ella solo le cayeron caramelos azules, aunque claro, su resbalón parecía más caída.

-Weasley, Ronald! -llamo la profesora con expresión preocupada. Al instante su último mejor amigo vino a escena y levantando los brazos, cayo como si estuviera saltando de un precipicio, su expresión solemne causaba risas en las mesas, cayo descuidadamente sobre el banco y puso una sonrisa divertida en su rostro, antes de que la profesora Mcgonnagal negara y le pusiera el sombrero.

_"Vaya, vaya, otro Weasley, que no se cansan de tener hijos"_

**_"Al parecer no"_**

_"Aunque tú eres diferente de los demás, tienes algo realmente especial que dirige tus acciones"_

**_"Entonces, ya sabes a qué casa me vas a enviar"_**

_"Claro que sí pequeño, espero que logres cumplir tu destino"_

Ron sonrió con nerviosismo, antes de que le cayeran muchos caramelos dorados desde arriba, con una sonrisa se fue a la mesa de los leones, en las que choco mano con sus dos mejores amigos y sonrió mirando hacia la mesa de las serpientes, sus otros dos amigos hablaban animadamente con Hermione.

-Bien hecho, Ron, excelente -dijeron pomposamente los Weasley acompañado por Harry, mientras que Zabini, Blaise era seleccionado para Slytherin. La profesora Mcgonagall enrolló el pergamino y se llevó el Sombrero Seleccionador.

Al instante muchos caramelos mezclados de todos los colores de la casa, comenzaron a caer por todo el gran comedor y una tanda especial en la mesa de maestros, aunque uno que otro se quedaba pegado en su cabello o cara o ropas, cuando acabaron de caer todos los dulces, apareció una luz brillante color blanca, que exploto y dejo como rastro una serie de palabras. Estas rezaban:

_"Espero lo hayan disfrutado, Feliz Comienzo._

_Cortesía de la Rosa Negra"_

Para finalizar, una enorme y bella rosa negra apareció, borrando todo rastro de palabras y dejando un silencio atronador en el Gran Comedor. En cuestión de segundos, murmullos exaltados y uno que otro grito rompieron el silencio, especialmente de parte de los bromistas.

Es decir, los Gemelos Weasley y la nueva generación de los merodeadores, la profesora Mcgonnagal los observó cuidadosamente, pero descubrió que todos estaban igual de sorprendidos. Soltó un suspiro y se sentó en la mesa, esperando el discurso del profesor Dumbledore, ese año tendría pesadillas, ya se lo esperaba, que no podía tener una generación en completa paz. Claro que no.

Albus Dumbledore se había puesto de pie. Miraba con expresión radiante a los alumnos, con los brazos muy abiertos, como si nada pudiera gustarle más que verlos allí.

-Bienvenidos! -dijo- Bienvenidos a un año nuevo en Hogwarts! Antes de comenzar nuestro banquete, quiero deciros unas pocas palabras. Y aquí están, ¡Papanatas! ¡Llorones! ¡Baratijas! ¡Pellizco!... ¡Muchas gracias!

Se volvió a sentar. Todos aplaudieron y vitorearon. Harry y sus amigos se reían de lo lindo, muchos otros lo seguían, pero algunos, como Hermione, escondían su risa con su mano.

-Está... un poquito loco, ¿no? -preguntó con falsa inocencia Harry a Ron, ambos con expresión solemne.

-Loco? -dijo Ron con frivolidad, imitando perfectamente a Percy- Es un genio! ¡El mejor mago del mundo! Pero está un poco loco, sí. ¿Patatas, Harry? -acabaron Harry, Ron y Teddy riéndose, habían escuchado ese discurso de parte de Percy un centenar de veces.

Pero al instante se callaron al ver a la mesa, literalmente, Harry, Ron y Teddy se quedaron con la boca abierta. Los platos que había frente a él de pronto estuvieron llenos de comida.

Nunca había visto tantas cosas que le gustara comer sobre una mesa: carne asada, pollo asado, chuletas de cerdo y de ternera, salchichas, tocino y filetes, patatas cocidas, asadas y fritas, pudín, guisantes, zanahorias, salsa de carne, salsa de tomate y, por alguna extraña razón, bombones de menta.

-Eso tiene muy buen aspecto -dijo con tristeza el fantasma de la gola, observando a Harry mientras éste cortaba su filete.

-No puede...? -dijo Harry esperando para que Ron interfiriera.

-No he comido desde hace unos cuatrocientos años -dijo el fantasma- No lo necesito, por supuesto, pero uno lo echa de menos. Creo que no me he presentado, ¿verdad? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington a su servicio. Fantasma Residente de la Torre de Gryffindor.

-Yo sé quién es usted! -dijo súbitamente Ron- Mí hermano me lo contó. Usted es Nick Casi Decapitado!

-Yo preferiría que me llamaran Sir Nicholas de Mimsy... -comenzó a decir el fantasma con severidad, pero lo interrumpió Seamus Finnigan, el del pelo color arena, con sincera curiosidad en los ojos.

-Casi Decapitado? ¿Cómo se puede estar casi decapitado?-Sir Nicholas pareció muy molesto, como si su conversación no resultara como la había planeado.

-Así -dijo enfadado. Se agarró la oreja izquierda y tiró. Su cabeza se separó de su cuello y cayó sobre su hombro, como si tuviera una bisagra. Era evidente que alguien había tratado de decapitarlo, pero que no lo había hecho, el fantasma pareció complacido ante las caras de asombro y volvió a ponerse la cabeza en su sitio, tosió y dijo:

-Así que nuevos Gryffindors! Espero que este año nos ayudéis a ganar el campeonato para la casa. Gryffindor nunca ha estado tanto tiempo sin ganar -los tres merodeadores se imaginaron cuan furiosos estarían sus padres al enterarse de ello**- **Slytherin ha ganado la copa seis veces seguidas! El Barón Sanguinario se ha vuelto insoportable... Él es el fantasma de Slytherin.

Los tres chicos regresaron a ver a la mesa de las serpientes y observaron a un hombre con la mirada fija en un punto indefinido y las ropas manchadas de sangre, este estaba sentado al lado de un chico que al sentirlo, inmediatamente se fue, siendo reemplazado con la misma rapidez por Hermione, se sorprendieron y vieron como el fantasma la regresaba a ver, sus ojos parecían brillar con gran intensidad y parecía conversar con ella en murmullos.

-Cómo es que está todo lleno de sangre? -preguntó Seamus con gran interés.

-Nunca se lo he preguntado -dijo con delicadeza Nick Casi Decapitado- Aunque tampoco lo había visto hablar con nadie en los últimos cuatrocientos años, esa niña debe de ser muy especial.

Al otro lado del Gran Comedor, Hermione hablaba con su ante-pasado, claro nadie lo sabía, ni lo tenía que saber.

-Por qué estás aquí niña? -dijo el fantasma en otro idioma, observándola, su voz se oía ronca y profunda, atrayente y a la vez aterradora. No había hablado con nadie en más de cuatrocientos y no sabía por qué lo había hecho en ese momento.

-Realmente no lo sé Barón -dijo ella en el mismo idioma sin estar consciente de ello. Al fantasma le brillaron los ojos.

-Sabes cuál es mi verdadero nombre pequeña? -preguntó el Barón aún con los ojos brillándole.

-No lo sé -dijo Hermione inocentemente, dejando a un lado la comida.

-Mi nombre es Salazar Slytherin y el tuyo? -dijo el aún con ese idioma.

-Mi nombre es Hermione Granger -dijo ella con una sonrisa. Luego sintió un frió helado en su hombro derecho, levantó la vista para observar que era y se sorprendió al ver que una mano del fantasma estaba en el lugar en el que había sentido frío, porque ahora sentía como si algo tibio estuviera en su lugar, era relativamente agradable.

-Sabes que yo soy tu antepasado, verdad? -dijo él con algo parecido a una sonrisa.

-Sí, sí lo sabía, pero debía hacerte hablar de alguna manera y esta fue la primera que se me ocurrió -dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Al final ella y yo lo logramos no es así -preguntó el con una mirada nostálgica.

-Sí, aunque te fuiste antes de que ella te pudiera decir y luego nunca volviste -dijo ella un poco triste al recordar la historia de su familia.

-Bueno, de nada sirve lamentarse, espero que llenes de orgullo a mi casa -dijo él cambiando de tema, mientras Hermione volvía a comer.

Cuando en todas las mesas hubieron comido todo lo que quisieron, los restos de comida desaparecieron de los platos, dejándolos tan limpios como antes. Un momento más tarde aparecieron los postres. Trozos de helados de todos los gustos que uno se pudiera imaginar; pasteles de manzana, tartas de melaza, relámpagos de chocolate, rosquillas de mermelada, bizcochos borrachos, fresas, jalea, arroz con leche...

Mientras Harry se servía una tarta, Ron, casi todos los postres y Teddy relámpagos de chocolate, la conversación a su alrededor se centró en las familias.

—Yo soy mitad y mitad —dijo Seamus—. Mi padre es muggle. Mamá no le dijo que era una bruja hasta que se casaron. Fue una sorpresa algo desagradable para él.

-Y tú, Neville? -dijo Ron, cuando se acabaron las risas por el anterior comentario.

-Bueno, mi abuela me crió y ella es una bruja -dijo Neville- pero la familia creyó que yo era todo un muggle, durante años. Mi tío abuelo Algie trataba de sorprenderme descuidado y forzarme a que saliera algo de magia de mí. Una vez casi me ahoga, cuando quiso tirarme al agua en el puerto de Blackpool, pero no pasó nada hasta que cumplí ocho años.

Neville hizo una pausa como si estuviera recordando algo que no debió haber olvidado o le parecía gracioso. Luego volvió a hablar.

-El tío abuelo Algie había ido a tomar el té y me tenía cogido de los tobillos y colgando de una ventana del piso de arriba, cuando mi tía abuela Enid le ofreció un merengue y él, accidentalmente, me soltó. Pero yo reboté, todo el camino, en el jardín y la calle. Todos se pusieron muy contentos. Mi abuela estaba tan feliz que lloraba. Y tendríais que haber visto sus caras cuando vine aquí. Creían que no sería tan mágico como para venir. El tío abuelo Algie estaba tan contento que me compró mi sapo- había algo falso o creado en esa historia, pero Harry no comentó nada.

Hermione, que comenzaba a sentirse reconfortada y somnolienta, miró otra vez hacia la Mesa Alta. Hagrid bebía copiosamente de su copa. La profesora Mcgonagall hablaba con el profesor Dumbledore. El profesor Quirrell, con su absurdo turbante, conversaba con un profesor de grasiento pelo negro, nariz ganchuda y piel cetrina.

Todo sucedió muy rápidamente. El profesor de nariz ganchuda miró por encima del turbante de Quirrell, directamente a los ojos de Hermione y un dolor agudo golpeó a Harry en la cicatriz de la frente, al mismo tiempo que Hermione aguantaba un grito.

-Ay! —Harry murmuro.

-Qué ha pasado? -preguntó Ron con mirada preocupada.

-N-nada -el dolor desapareció tan súbitamente como había aparecido. Era difícil olvidar la sensación que tuvo Harry, no sabía ni porque se había provocado, él no había hecho anda.

Por último, también desaparecieron los postres, y el profesor Dumbledore se puso nuevamente de pie. Todo el salón permaneció en silencio.

-Ejem... sólo unas pocas palabras más, ahora que todos hemos comido y bebido. Tengo unos pocos anuncios que haceros para el comienzo del año.

»Los de primer año debéis tener en cuenta que los bosques del área del castillo están prohibidos para todos los alumnos. Y unos pocos de nuestros antiguos alumnos también deberán recordarlo.

Los ojos relucientes de Dumbledore apuntaron en dirección a los gemelos Weasley y a los hijos de los que fueron una pesadilla para la profesora Mcgonnagal en su tiempo. Los chicos pusieron una cara completamente inocente, que nadie se la tragó.

-El señor Filch, el celador, me ha pedido que os recuerde que no debéis hacer magia en los recreos ni en los pruebas de Quidditch tendrán lugar en la segunda semana del curso. Los que estén interesados en jugar para los equipos de sus casas, deben ponerse en contacto con la señora Hooch.

Los mini-merodeadores compartieron una mirada cómplice en las dos mesas y luego sonrieron con picardía, sin darse cuenta de cómo Hermione palidecía, aunque se notaba entusiasmada al oír la palabra Quidditch.

-Y por último, quiero deciros que este año el pasillo del tercer piso, del lado derecho, está fuera de los límites permitidos para todos los que no deseen una muerte muy dolorosa.

-Qué será? -pensaron seis mentes diferentes.

-Y ahora, antes de que vayamos a acostarnos, cantemos la canción del colegio! -exclamó Dumbledore. Harry notó que las sonrisas de los otros profesores se habían vuelto algo forzadas, por no decir muy forzadas.

Dumbledore agitó su varita, como si tratara de atrapar una mosca, y una larga tira dorada apareció, se elevó sobre las mesas, se agitó como una serpiente y se transformó en palabras.

-Que cada uno elija su melodía favorita! dijo Dumbledore- Y allá vamos!

Y todo el colegio vociferó:

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts,

enséñanos algo, por favor.

Aunque seamos viejos y calvos

o jóvenes con rodillas sucias,

nuestras mentes pueden ser llenadas

con algunas materias interesantes.

Porque ahora están vacías y llenas de aire,

pulgas muertas y un poco de pelusa.

Así que enséñanos cosas que valga la pena saber,

haz que recordemos lo que olvidamos,

hazlo lo mejor que puedas, nosotros haremos el resto,

y aprenderemos hasta que nuestros cerebros se consuman"

Cada alumno terminó en tiempo diferente, menos Hermione, que no había cantado, solo movido la boca, por secretas razones, al final solo se mantenían los gemelos Weasly cantando al ritmo de una marcha fúnebre, mientras los Merodeadores habían cantado al ritmo del Cumpleaños Feliz.

-Ah, la música! -dijo, enjugándose teatralmente los ojos- Una magia más allá de todo lo que hacemos aquí! Y ahora, es hora de ir a la cama. Salid al trote!

-Qué forma más sutil de sacarnos -murmuró Harry, haciendo reír a Teddy y Ron, regresó a ver hacia la mesa de las serpientes y se chocó con la mirada avellana, casi chocolate en ese momento de Hermione. Levantaron la mano a modo de despedida.

Los de primer año de Gryffindor, siguieron a Percy a través del Castillo, aunque Harry estaba más atento a su alrededor, para poder encontrar los pocos pasadizos que le había dicho su padre, no dijo más, por dos razones, que su mamá se enoje y porque él tenía que descubrirlos por sí mismo, para disfrutar más del Castillo.

Todos los chicos estaban un poco adormilados, por lo que no se dieron cuenta que unos bastones flotaban en el aire, por encima de ellos, y cuando Percy se acercó comenzaron a caer contra él.

-Peeves -murmuro Percy- Es lo que en las películas llaman poltergeist, es un demonio y molesta a todos los prefectos. Peeves aparece o quieres que vaya a buscar al Barón Sanguinario?

Se produjo un chasquido y un hombrecito, con ojos oscuros y perversos y una boca ancha, apareció, flotando en el aire con las piernas cruzadas y empuñando los bastones.

-Ohh -que divertido, mis nuevos bufones, aunque también mis nuevos aliados -dijo mirando a los hijos de los que había ayudado para hacer bromas.

-Vete ya Peeves, no me hagas llamar al Barón Sanguinario -Peeves hizo sonar su lengua y desapareció, dejando caer los bastones sobre la cabeza de Neville. Lo oyeron alejarse con un zumbido, haciendo resonar las armaduras al pasar.

-Tenéis que tener cuidado con él, solo el Barón Sanguinario lo puede controlar, no nos hace caso ni a nosotros. Hemos llegado a su nuevo hogar -dijo Percy-

Al final del pasillo colgaba un retrato de una mujer muy gorda, con un vestido de seda rosa.

-Santo y seña? -preguntó con voz aburrida.

-Caput draconis -dijo Percy, y el retrato se balanceó hacia delante y dejó ver un agujero redondo en la pared. Todos se amontonaron para pasar y se encontraron en la sala común de Gryffindor; una habitación redonda y acogedora, llena de cómodos sillones, una chimenea que emitía un cálido fuego y mesas a las esquinas.

Percy condujo a las niñas a través de una puerta, hacia sus dormitorios, y a los niños por otra puerta. Al final de una escalera de caracol encontraron, por fin, sus camas, cinco camas con cuatro postes cada una y cortinas de terciopelo rojo oscuro. Sus baúles ya estaban allí. Demasiado cansados para conversar, se pusieron sus pijamas y se metieron en la cama.

-Que buen comienzo no es así -murmuró Ron.

-Sí, aunque me preguntó, quién habrá hecho esa broma? -dijo en el mismo tono Teddy.

Harry estaba a punto de preguntar a Ron si le quedaba alguna tarta de melaza, pero se quedó dormido de inmediato, al igual que sus dos amigos.

En el otro lado del Castillo, Cody Bloom y Katherine Petrova, llevaban a los de primero de Slytheirn a su Sala Común, Hermione se sorprendía, porque los estaban llevando por varios pasadizos y le parecía que estaban subiendo y no bajando como esperaba Hermione.

Llegaron a un pasillo en el que estaba el escudo de Slytherin, la serpiente parecía observarlos, pero todos creyeron que eran imaginaciones suyas, el escudo parecía tallado en plata y esmeralda.

-Serpensortia -dijeron al unísono los prefectos -la serpiente parpadeo y se movió hacia abajo, para luego que el escudo se abriera y los prefectos entraran.

Al entrar todos ahogaron una exclamación, del techo caía un candelabro de cristal, que emitía destellos plateados, este estaba colgado de un techo, parecido al del gran comedor, arriba se podía apreciar al gran luna llena. El techo estaba hecho de caoba café oscura, casi negra, la sala era octagonal, por lo que seis de ocho lados, eran grandes ventanales de color verde agua, al instante pasaron sirenas por ahí, en los dos lados restantes, habían grandes libreros, del suelo hasta el techo.

En frente de la chimenea negra, que ocupaba un lado, estaba tres sillones color negro, muy elegantes, en medio de este, una mesa color caoba, del mismo tono del piso, dos mesas se encontraban en frente de dos ventanales. La sala en sí, era elegante y enorme, arriba de la chimenea estaba un retrato de Salazar Slytherin.

-Sí, impacta -dijo Katherine- Todos creen que nuestra Sala es muy diferente a la que es y dejamos que lo crean. la contraseña para salir Viperest Sentis. Así, aunque alguien descubra la contraseña para entrar, no sabrá la contraseña para salir.

-Chicos solo queremos decirles un par de cosas -hablo Cody- Slytherin es considerado una casa por así decirlo, mala, de aquí han salido los magos más poderosos de nuestra historia, pero también los más crueles, aquí se respeta las creencias de todos y antes de ser amigos, somos aliados, si repudian a uno de nuestra casa repudian a todos.

-Nuestro deber es proteger el honor de nuestra casa y usar con orgullo los colores verde y plata. Nos pueden decir centenar de cosas, y algunas serán ciertas otras no, vamos a estar ahí para defender, pero no para atacar a causas que no creemos justas, muchas veces nos van a juzgar por nuestros padres y sus acciones y no por las muestras. Deberán aprender a destilar frialdad por los ojos y a usar la indiferencia como máscara, si muestran alguna debilidad, la pueden usar en su contra -continuo Katherine.

-Al ser Slytehrins, nos debemos esforzar el doble para ganar puntos, la única materia en la que nos favorecen es en Pociones, en las demás como Transformaciones, Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágica y Herbología, no van a ser justos. Después de un tiempo se acostumbraran a ellos, a levantar la mano y que no te hagan caso, a realizar un trabajo perfecto y no te pongan la nota que mereces, a oír las críticas que te dicen o a no ayudarte si tienes alguna duda -siguió Cody.

-Pero para eso estamos nosotros, al tener prácticamente todos los libros de la Biblioteca en la Sala Común y a los mayores para ayudarlos, por esa razón Slytherin ha ganado tantas veces la Copa de las Casas, no es porque hagamos trampa, ni nada, es porque sabemos esperar, la astucia es nuestra mayor cualidad y como la serpiente debemos saber esperar el momento para atacar. Hemos ganado tantas veces, porque siempre estaremos aquí para ayudarlos si necesitan algo, los consejos y trucos para hechizos se van pasando, de esta Sala Común parten diez salas más, cada uno con el material para enseñar o reforzar alguna materia. Con esto espero que se sientan como en su casa y nos lleven a la gloria -acabo Katherine.

Los pequeños se dispersaron, aún con las palabras de los prefectos resonando en sus cabezas. Las habitaciones eran dobles, había dos camas, con cuatro postes, dosel plateado y colcha negra con detalles verdes, Hermione se acercó a la que tenía su baúl y descubrió que lo que parecí aun rombo negro, se transformó en una perfecta rosa negra. Su compañera aún no llegaba, por lo que se dedicó a organizar su ropa en el armario negro y sus libros en el escritorio que se encontraba en frente de su cama.

-Hola, tú debes de ser Hermione Granger. No es así -saludo una chica de cabello corto y negro, con ojos completamente azules.

-Sí soy yo -saludo ella con una sonrisa.

-Un gusto, yo soy Pansy Parkinson, de la Casa Parkinson -dijo ella extendiendo su mano, ese era el saludo habitual de un sangre pura, era tanto un saludo, como una puebra.

-Hermione Granger, de la Casa Granger -apretando la mano de Pansy. Comenzaron a hablar de lo que sabían de Hogwarts y sobre sus familias, las dos muchachas parecieron haber inventado lo que sabían, porque no cuadraba casi nada, pero no les importó, ya más tarde se acostaron.

-Buenas noches Pansy -murmuró Hermione.

-Buenas noches, Hermione -respondió Pansy.

Las dos muchachas se dieron la vuelta y se quedaron rápidamente dormidas. Hermione soñaba con el mismo hombre con el que siempre soñaba, desde que le había dado la caja con el anillo, a veces conversaba con él, aunque nunca le podía ver la cara.

* * *

_**Ok, graxs a HGHP95 (uy, falta largo para la leyenda); Karean (espero haberte aclarado las dudas); Melisa Mayte (a mi también me encanta, aunque ya mismo cambia); vela white (luego ya verás); merylune (por poco y le atinabas a toda la selección); Nixfire (graxs y me hiciste caer en la cuenta de ello); nina (creo te va a tocar esperar, pero que ya las tengo, ya la tengo); Drys-1 (luego va a ser necesario, espero qeu este te haya gustado más) y Rose Moon (sí, creo que exagere con el entrenamiento).**_

**P.D: **Espero que hayan leído el final del anterior capítulo, aumente algo después de publicar, algo un poco importante y para los que no vieron o no recibieron mi mensaje privado, deberían de leer, para entender un poco más la historia.

**P.D.D: **En el siguiente le veremos una nueva faceta a Hermione, cada vez nos acercamos más a la sincera unión de los chicos. Dios no puedo creer, que haya escrito un capítulo tan largo.

**P.D.D.D:** El resumen de la próxima historia es: _Desde le comienzo, una mirada compartieron, el sombrero los separó, al igual que le orgullo y los prejuicios, serán capaces de unirse, descubrir los secretos que nadie les dice, cumplir la profecía y defender lo que sienten. ... un Slytherin, oculto tras una mascara, ... una Gryffindor, oculta tras los secretos. Serán capaces de unir a Gryffindor y a Slytherin por ¿primera vez? o esto ya había pasado antes y solo es una repetición de sentimientos._

**P.D.D.D.D: **Me dejan un review, comentario, crítica por favor? Paséense en: imageshack . us /user/Alex_Black_Moon/albums, (todo unido)

**Se despide,**

**Alex Black Moon.**


End file.
